


Bottom Karl oneshots (nsfw/fluff)

by InlovewithKarlnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fluff, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 28,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InlovewithKarlnap/pseuds/InlovewithKarlnap
Summary: Requests r open!Basically Karl x everyone!!IMPORTANT!!Will be finishing up some requests then I’ll stop because I don’t wanna continue making people uncomfortable with this fic. However, I have made another fanfiction (without smutt) so feel free to check that out if you want :) Thanks for reading!!edit: not doing the requests that involve Quackity.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Everyone, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 90
Kudos: 1235





	1. Request!

hi,, u can submit a request here and i will try to write it asap

Fluff/Smut requests are okay to me!

Ex:

can u write karl x *insert character* and *insert kink/prompt* and maybe *insert AU (optional)*

Also can be poly, I don’t mind! :D

BUT,

I will not accept the following:

underage characters 

non-consensual

Goreplay

because it makes me uncomfortable, thank you!! 


	2. Forbidden Love (Karl x Sapnap smut)

Karl sighs, looking around the crowd filled room. People chattered; dancing along to the slow beat of the song. It was boring, to say the least; not to mention how repetitive it was, as well. 

A familiar person catches his eye, it was the handsome Prince, Sapnap! “Why, hello there.” Sapnap greets him with a warm smile on his face. “Hello, prince Sap!” Karl giggles excitedly, breaking character.

“This ball is.. uninteresting. Do you wish to escape from here?” Sapnap offers, pointing to a nearby exit. “With you? Anytime.” He replies back; before he was taken by the hand and was lead to the castle’s garden, where the two of them were alone. 

Sapnap looks around their surroundings, before locking his lips with the other man. Karl lets out a small moan in response, allowing Sapnap to slide his tongue into his mouth. They both knew they weren’t supposed to do this. They knew it was wrong; yet it felt so right. If they were caught, well.. who knows what would happen. 

A string of saliva connects to two as they both part; both breathing heavily. Karl gasps as Sapnap undoes his pants, pulling them down to his ankles; lifting his legs over his head. “Ahh.. I feel so exposed.” Karl’s face flush, covering his reddened face with both hands. “Don’t worry darling, nobody can see us.” Sapnap assured him, prodding his saliva-coated finger onto Karl’s entrance. Karl lets out a breathy moan; feeling Sapnap’s finger entering inside him. He clenches around the finger; wanting more. Sapnap cheekily grins, pumping in and out of Karl, adding a second finger to spread him open. “Haah..!” Karl moans; mouth parting with drool dripping down his chin. The moonlight really helped illuminate his features beautifully, which Sapnap finds attractive. He leans in closer; whispering sweet nothings against his ear. With a third finger inside, Karl grips tightly onto the fabric of Sapnap’s uniform. 

“We.. We should.. We shouldn’t be.. doing this.” Karl mutters, afraid of being caught and that he’d be shamed by his entire kingdom. “Nobody’s here,” Sapnap reminds him, withdrawing his fingers that made Karl whine. Sapnap snickers, hastily undoing his pants; stroking his length before he spat on it. 

Karl bites down on his lip; concealing his moans as Sapnap slid inside carefully. He starts to move slowly into tight heat, Karl clenching around him so perfectly; like a glove for Sapnap’s dick. Sapnap thrusts in with utter haste; earning him a louder moan from the submissive prince. “My, my, you look absolutely stunning being dominated like this, I do wonder how the people would react if they saw you right now?” Sapnap whispers, licking his lips, arousing Karl even more; snapping his hips roughly into Karl. 

As worried as Karl might be about his reputation, someone catching Sapnap fucking him into the wall was very arousing. Just the very thought of it made his dick twitch. Karl squeaks, feeling his prostate being hit repeatedly. He pulls the raven haired man into a kiss; tongues messily intertwining, tasting each other. 

Karl tasted of sweet honey lavender with a hint of cinnamon, and Sapnap craved more of him. He loved the way he tastes, he loved the cute sounds he made whenever Sapnap went down on him, he loved his soft laughter, in other words, he loved Karl Jacobs. There was no denying that as the couple was having sex out in the open, where anyone could catch them at any moment. He didn’t care, though. He wanted to show everyone how much he loved Karl, forbidden or not. 

Sapnap pulls away, and the two of them pant. “Karl Jacobs, I love you so much.” Sapnap declared, his thrusts were now slow; savoring every inch of Karl. “I love you too, Sapnap.” Karl says back, pressing their foreheads together. They barely spent any time together,due to them being from separate kingdoms and how busy both were. Needless to say, it felt satisfying to release their pent up emotions for one another. 

“I want this to last forever,” Karl sighs, moaning Sapnap’s name out, his body convulsing as the small man rides out his orgasm. “As do I,” Sapnap grunts, his climax soon following after Karl’s. Sapnap plants a kiss onto Karl’s cheek, who pulls him into an actual kiss. 

“I don’t want this to stop,” Karl whines after pulling away. Sapnap hums in agreement, undoing Karl’s uniform, exposing his bare chest justenough to leave marks all over. Karl shifts in his place, giggling as the younger man left visible marks on him; sperm starting to spill out of him. Sapnap found it endearing how ticklish Karl was. 

“What’re you doing?” Karl pouts, feeling Sapnap start to pull out of him. “Hadn’t you have enough?” “N-no!” 

Sapnap’s eyes widen for a split second, before he smugly smirks. “Oh? You want more, do you?” Karl nods his head eagerly, letting Sapnap put his legs down onto the ground; semen immediately dropping onto his pants, staining it. But Karl didn’t care. All he cared about right now was Sapnap. He turns around, pressing his hands onto the wall for support, his legs trembled from how rough Sapnap went. He knows he won’t be walking properly tomorrow— or the day after. 

Sapnap grinds his hips into Karl; who in response yelped out. “Oh gosh this feels incredible—!” Karl mewls loudly, not caring enough about being caught anymore. Hell, he’d wanted to be caught. To be seen by the entire kingdom who truly loved him. 

Sapnap sloppily thrusted into him, feeling his own semen slosh around inside of Karl. “You feel so.. Oh lord, there are no words to describe how... good you feel.” Sapnap sighs in pleasure, slowly rubbing himself onto Karl’s prostate. 

The feeling of their bodies being pressed against each other was indescribable, it was more than divine, more than heavenly. 

Karl twitches from the overstimulation, shaking so hard that Sapnap had to grip his hips tightly. 

Minutes pass by with the two enjoying each other’s warmth on the cold, dark night outside. Their clothing became drenched with sweat, but neither of them cared.

Karl presses his head against the concrete wall, just nearing his climax. He was so very close, he was about to—

Voices can be heard nearby, getting louder and louder. Oh god, they could be caught at any moment. 

“Stay quiet.” Sapnap orders, hand clasping over Karl’s mouth. But how could he stay quiet if he was still thrusting? Ugh, Sapnap was such a jerk sometimes. 

They needed to finish quickly and get out of there, otherwise they’d both be punished severely. 

With one last thrust, Sapnap finishes inside Karl again, and it drove Karl to his own orgasm as well.

The footsteps grew more and more apparent each second, so they wasted no time dressing themselves up again, without properly redoing their hair; not like they had the time to, anyways.

“Let’s do that again, yeah?”

“Mhm.”


	3. Mine (Karl x Sapnap Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: overstimulation, multiple orgasms

Karl felt the narrowing eyes of Sapnap staring him down, watching him from afar like a predator stalking its prey. Did he care? No. 

He was focused on chatting with his friend, Quackity; occasionally he would playfully flirt with him just to piss off his boyfriend, because he found it cute how jealous he can get. 

But today he went overboard, as Sapnap came over and wrapped his arms protectively around Karl’s waist, pulling him close; glaring at the small man who dared flirt with his boyfriend. “Woah, man. Chiiiilll.” Quackity backs away, holding his hands up as if he were surrendering. “Yeah,  babe,  we were just playing around.” Karl giggles, noticing how red Sapnap was from the way he said ‘babe,’ like he was emphasizing it. “Are you jealous, dude?” Quackity bursts out laughing, along with Karl. Sapnap furrows his brows, he didn’t find it funny. At all. He growls at the other man, who took the note and stopped playing around. “Okay, jesus, dude.” He rolls his eyes, then looking at Karl. “I’ll see you later, Karlos~ have fun with your boy toy.” He turns around, walking away. 

Seeing as Quackity was long gone, Karl pushes himself out of his lover’s strong grasp. “Did I hurt your feewings?~ Awww!” Karl teases him, giggling. 

“Karl,” Sapnap says in the most serious tone either one of them has heard from him. “Y-yeah?” Karl’s demeanor immediately changes from playful to intimidated. “Home, now.” 

. . . . . . . . . . . 

As soon as the two were inside the comforts of their shared home, Karl found himself being pinned to the wall, his breath being taken away as his back hit the wall quite roughly, but not enough to damage his spine. “I hate it when you flirt with other people, Karl.” Sapnap admits; hands sliding to Karl’s cheeks, cupping them in his hands, closing the space between them, kissing as if they hadn’t felt affection in a long time. The kiss was full of lust with a mix of neediness; it was sloppy yet one of the better kisses they had shared. Karl wraps his arms around Sapnap, grabbing a handful of his smooth, black hair in his hands, wanting more of him. 

They pull away, in a daze from how good that kiss felt. Sapnap smirks at Karl, who was now a blushing mess underneath him. Sapnap takes off Karl’s pants and boxers, tossing them aside like unwanted trash. As he was about to undo his own pants, he remembered he had something saved for this occasion. 

“Stay here.” Sapnap ordered, leaving the other utterly confused as he went to go collect something. He came back with a large purple dildo and some kind of remote in one hand, and a bottle of lube in the other. Karl stares at at the dildo, astonished. “Wh— what— when-?” He questions, confused as to where Sapnap had got it. “Doesn’t matter rightnow.” Was all that he replied. “Now turn around.” Karl obliges like the submissive he was, letting Sapnap slap his plump ass. 

Karl hears the inaudible muttering from Sapnap as he felt a familiar cold substance being spread onto him; and whimpered as he felt the other’s finger being inserted inside, instantly pumping in and out of him. “Ah,,, Ah..!” Karl quietly moans, moving his hips along the rhythm. “Nope.” Sapnap held him by the waist with his free hand, making sure that Karl wouldn’t be able to move them. With a second finger being added, he starts spreading him wide open, curling his fingers and grazing against Karl’s prostate, earning him a yelp and a cry out of Sapnap’s name. 

Growing impatient, Sapnap withdrew his fingers, slicking up the dildo with a generous amount of lube. With ease, it slides into Karl.

Karl finally realized what the remote was for after he felt sudden vibrations inside himself. Oh gosh; it felt too good. Shivers were sent down his spine as Sapnap increased the intensity. “Ohmygodimsoclose” Karl heaves, arching his back. Waves of pleasure mixed with ecstasy crashed down onto his body, as he rode out his orgasm smoothly.

He wasn’t expecting for the vibrator to be turned up, however. The feelings became too powerful that it was overwhelming for him. It was too much; he had just came, after all. “S-stop!! T-too much! Sap-“ Karl pleads, tears spilling down his cheeks. But he ignored his pleas, and continued to toy around with the remote. 

His body ached from the sensitivity due to the recent orgasm, and now he was forced into a second one; white ropes covering the painted walls, staining it if it wasn’t cleaned properly.

Karl’s mind was drawing a blank, as the vibrator was set on maximum intensity. He couldn’t think straight anymore, all he could do was just.. Enjoy it. 

Sapnap hums, enjoying the view as Karl trembled violently, and minutes after he came a third time, then followed by a fourth. At that point, Karl’s legs gave in and he fell onto the floor. 

Sapnap turned the vibrator off, scooping Karl into his arms. “Sorry. Was that too much?” He got no answer from Karl, who was only barely awake; drained of his energy. Sapnap smiles, giving Karl a peck on his forehead, heading to the bathroom to get him cleaned.

He was going to have to take care of his own hard-on, though. And also clean up the mess Karl made.


	4. It has always been you, only you! (Karl x Dream fluff/angst)

Life surely finds a way to screw with you, doesn’t it?

Because that’s exactly what it’s doing to Karl, screwing him over with feelings. Feelings that wouldn’t matter in the end, because at the end of the day; he was pretty sure that person already had their heart taken by a certain somebody. 

Who did Karl have feelings for? Out of everyone in the world, it just had to be Dream. Why did the universe make him fall in love with him? He was closer to George in every way, so it would make sense that he would want to date him instead. They both clearly flirt to each other on a daily basis, and it stung his heart just a little, though he shouldn’t be surprised. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

Karl:  Hey dream! U think u have the time to hang out today? 

_Dream is typing..._

...

...

**Dream** :  Sorry, Karl— I have plans with George rn. Maybe some other time. 

Of course he did, Karl felt so stupid for thinking that he’d ever get the chance to hang out with Dream by himself— just the two of them. He sighs, hopping onto the Dream SMP, hoping that would be enough to distract him from his feelings for Dream.

He was about to go live on twitch until he stopped by a text notification from his phone. 

**Sapnap** : Karllllll

**Karl** : hi sap!!

**Sapnap** : r u planning on going live soon?

**Karl** : yeah, only for a bit tho, feeling sad :(

**Sapnap** : aww :(

**Sapnap** : is it about Dream again?

**Karl** : yeah

**Karl** : I don’t wanna talk about it

**Sapnap** : I’m gonna join later in the stream and cheer u up ok?

**Karl** : awe ty :))))

. . . . . . . . . . 

A soft vibration came from his phone. Picking it up, he saw a notification from Karl’s twitch; notifying that he’s gone live. 

He decided that he’d watch him for a while, curious as to what he was doing. Soon, the screen was lit up with Karl’s enthusiastic face, which he found adorable. He noted that he wore  his  lime green merch. Oh my god, he looked so.. pretty? incredible? Gorgeous? He couldn’t find the right word to describe how phenomenal he looked. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

He’d been watching his stream for a while contently until Sapnap joined the voice call. “Sap!” Karl eagerly calls out, beaming. A twinge of jealousy suddenly engulfed his entire body, watching angrily as Karl and Sapnap ‘kissed,’ 

He exhales, knowing that it was all a playful banter they were putting up for the stream. Butit just felt too real to him sometimes. 

“...Im gonna go now, Karl. Bye, love you!” Sapnap says, making a kissing noise that made Dream cringe. There was a temporary pause, before Karl replies with, “Bye, love you!” Followed with a kissing sound as well. This was driving him crazy, if he didn’t make a move soon he knows he wouldn’t relieve the tension on his shoulders. 

Was he going to regret this? Possibly. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

**Dream** : Karl

**Dream** : Can we talk?

**Karl** : Okay.

. . . . . . . . . . 

He wasn’t expecting for him to call; but nonetheless he picked up. “Hello?” Karl’s voice was shaky; he hoped that Dream wouldn’t pick up on how nervous he was. He heard him take a deep breath on the other side of the phone. “Karl, I need to admit something that has been bothering me for a while now.” 

Karl’s heart raced, thinking—  hoping,  that it was a confession. But then again, it could be something else. Maybe he was coming to him for love advice for—

“I’m in love with you, Karl.”

Karl was stunned, shocked from Dream’s words. His mouth was agape, and he nearly dropped his phone. “Ah- w-what?” He wanted to make sure he was hearing things correctly. 

“Karl, I’m in love with you. The moment I laid my eyes on you- and I know how cheesy that might sound, but I’ve been attracted to you for a while now.” 

Karl couldn’t believe his ears. Was he dreaming? He’s got to be. He didn’t realize the tears that were streaming down his face, the tears of joy that blurred his vision. 

“...Karl?”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“I— I love you too, Dream.. But,“

“I thought you liked George, though...”

“No, no! He’s just my friend, I swear. I don’t have any feelings for him—“

“Then why do you flirt with him non-stop? It hurts like hell, Dream. That’s one of the reasons why I pretended to marry Sapnap, to get over you.”

“No-! I only do that because I thought you were  straight , Karl!” “But for the record, I’ve always loved you, only you.” Dream’s voice softens in a comforting way. 

...

“Jesus, Dream. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before.” Karl awkwardly chuckles, wiping the tears from his face. 

“I would kiss you right now if it weren’t for the long distance.” 

“Then come over, I’m sure we can make something out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

...

“Love you, Karl.”

“Love you too.”

The phone hangs up.


	5. Underneath (Karlnap smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Bratty Submissive, Handjobs

Karl absolutely despised this idea.

He couldn’t even focus properly on his stream; they’ll notice something was off about him.

He dared not to moan; giving Sapnap, who was right next to him, a cold shoulder. 

Sapnap tried his best not to laugh, which would’ve given away the fact that he was in Karl’s house. He was stroking Karl while he was streaming; risking their reputation just to pleasure themselves. Ever so often Karl would hide his moans by chugging down a can of monster, resulting in him nearly choking on the beverage. He also occasionally snuck in a moan that he usually did that his viewers knew were fake; successfully making the man next to him irritated. 

Karl grunts, feeling Sapnap squeeze hard. Holy fuck, did it hurt like hell; but did it hurt so good. He turns off his face cam for a minute to turn and look at Sapnap. ‘Don’t you dare end the stream.’ He mouths. 

The camera comes back on. “Alright guys I think I’ll end here.” He says, before abruptly ending the livestream. He giggles at how annoyed Sapnap was, for disobeying his order. 

“What the hell, Karl?” Sapnap’s grip was tighter than before. Karl pokes his tongue out, “Nimrod.” 

Sapnap has had enough with Karl’s shenanigans; pinning him down onto the floor. “You wanna fucking act like that right now?” 

Karl giggles, “What’re you gonna do to me? Hmm? Fuck me into the ground? Perhaps you’ll spank me until I beg you to stop?” He sneers, not showing any signs of wanting to resist. “I bet that’s what  you’d  want.” “Maybe.”

“Too bad for you, ‘cause I’m doing neither of those.” He unwraps his bandana, pinning Karl’s wrists over his head, proceeding to tightly tie them. “Color?” Sapnap asks, caressing Karl’s cheek; setting aside his wild, dominant side to make sure his boyfriend was okay. “Green,” he confirms, allowing Sapnap to continue. 

With a steady grip, Sapnap stokes Karl’s length slowly; teasingly. What a fucking tease, though Karl didn’t say anything because he’d be a hypocrite if he had done so. Karl whines, thrusting his hips upwards, wanting to get the satisfaction of pleasuring himself. “I’m not going to let you cum if you keep doing that.” Sapnap hisses, covering his slit with his finger. The older groans, finding himself complaining like a child. “Shut it.” Sapnap lets go, letting Karl lie there, untouched. “‘M sorry.” He whines, wanting his fingers wrapped around him again. He bites his lips, hating to be submitting to the younger man right now; but he has no choice but to, his hands were tied up. “Woah, you finally listened to my order.” Sapnap gasps, smirking. He puts his hand around the aching dick, and continued to stroke it, going at a much faster speed. 

Sapnap could practically tell that Karl was near his edge, so he stops. “You wanna cum? Earn it. Beg for it.” 

“Ple~ase I need it! I want to cum, can I cum, please?” He pleaded, but it didn’t convince Sapnap. “You can do better than that.” He rolls his eyes, waiting for a better response. “Please!! Please let me cum, sir!! I’ll be a good boy, I promise!!”

“That’s better.” Sapnap grins, jerking Karl off until he releases the sticky white semen all over himself. 

Sapnap unties Karl’s wrists, which were now marked slightly. “Huh-? Why did- you didn’t cum, Sap-?” “No, But I’ll take care of myself later.” He reassures him, kissing him on the cheek. “But for now, let’s get you cleaned up.” 


	6. Vampires aren’t that bad (Karl/George)

He looked really, really pretty under the moonlight, gazing upon the stars.

...Is what George noted, watching afar. He’s been observing him for a while to know that every night at exactly 10:45 PM, he comes to this specific spot to take notes or just star gaze. 

But tonight was different, because the boy sat there, curled up in a ball and sobbing. He really wanted to come over there and comfort him; but he was scared to approach him, afraid that he’ll be intimidated by his presence. 

Because that’s what humans feel when they’re around something they don’t perceive as ‘normal,’ right? Creating terrible fictional stories about vampires, deeming them as monsters who will steal people’s blood. It created a false fear in children and many other generations. 

“Who’s there?” The chestnut-haired boy turned around, fear in his voice. George’s eyes slightly widen, trying to keep quiet. He notices how Karl’s eyes shimmered, reflecting the stars on them. He couldn’t help but admire how cute it was. He felt as if something inside him had been set ablaze, like he was burning up from the inside. What was this feeling?

“I know you’re there! Come out!” The boy called out, squinting his tear filled eyes. George sighs, stepping forward out of his hiding spot. “Did I scare you? I’m sorry.” George apologizes, noticing how shocked the other was. 

“You are unbelievably pale! Are you okay?” He rushes over, concerned. George was baffled by how he just... ran up to him without any repercussions. “You.. Why aren’t you scared of me?” 

“Huh? Why should I be? You seem harmless.” He cocks his head to the side, seemingly confused. How fucking naive of him, really. “Oh.” He exhales. “Say, do you happen to be a vampire?” 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. But, shouldn’t you be afraid of me? Many people fear me, you know.” 

A fit of giggles escaped his lips, god he looked adorable. His laughter was just as adorable, too. “I know.” “I was scared, for a moment. But you didn’t attack me.” 

“...But I could attack you anytime.” Why was he saying this? He didn’t want to scare off the cute boy he liked. “It would be much smarter to kill me at my most vulnerable, which was then.” 

Oh. He was smarter than he thought. “By the way, I’m Karl.” He introduces himself, puffy eyes staring at him, expecting George to introduce himself. “I’m George.” 

“By the way, why were you crying?” George asks, “If I may ask.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing really. It’s just something silly.” Karl awkwardly chuckles, lying through his teeth. “..You sure?” 

Those words managed to break Karl, who sobbed softly, letting himself drop to his knees. “My parents... kicked me out.” Karl slips the words out of mouth, “Because I liked boys.” He had no idea why he was sharing this information with a stranger he barely met. 

George winces, knowing what it was liked to be hated by the rest of humanity for being slightly different. He stays silent, letting him vent out his feelings. “You know, I’m in a somewhat familiar position.” George mumbles, and Karl looks up at him with an interested look. “In a way, we are both were quite similar, being looked down upon by society, and killed for it. Sometimes.” He adds, “Oh, and I guess I like boys too.” He smiles at Karl, kneeling down to his level. 

Karl giggles softly, leaning into George’s gentle touch, embracing him. The two leans in, sharing a soft, yet passionate kiss. They pull away, both blushing hard. 


	7. An Unforgettable Moment (Karlnap smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Teasing, some degrading

He stumbles out the portal that glowed purple mixed with a tint green. With a heavy head, he wrote everything he remembers in a single book; placing said book down, and heads out through a small, secret passageway. 

He fumbles with his keys, hands shaking as he entered the quiet house he and his fiancé, Sapnap, shared. All the lights were off, yet it wasn’t in complete darkness. The moonlight shone through the small windows, illuminating most, if not all, his surroundings. It gave the house a majestic dark blue hue, which Karl found beautiful. 

His footsteps echoes throughout the silent house, walking towards the room where he assumed Sapnap would be; their bedroom.Surprisingly, he wasn’t asleep. Instead, he sat on the bed; watching the night sky. Karl pauses, stopping to admire his fiancé’s nightly features, he looked absolutely mesmerizing. 

The creak of a floorboard gave him away, and Sapnap turned to see him. “You were gone longer than I hoped,” the younger sighed, looking him with an unreadable expression on his face, which broke his heart. He knew he

wasn’t spending much time with him often anymore due to him constantly time traveling. Seeing how silent Karl was, he asked, “What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten me. Again.” 

“No.” He finally spoke up, “It was only mild today.” Dropping his bag onto the floor with a thud, Karl walks over to Sapnap and sat next to him. The two sat in silence, gazing at the occasional flickering stars that shined dimly in the busy night. 

“Sap..” He tenderly whispers, a saddened expression on his face. “I’m scared.” He admits, drooping his head. “Scared that one day I’ll lose all my memories and won’t be able to retrieve them any more.” Tears slowly stream down his cheeks, glistening in the night. “There’s going to be a day where I won’t remember all the precious memories I made with you.” He sniffs, wiping away his tears. “Karl..” A gentle, warm hand caresses Karl’s cheek. “Then, why don’t we make an unforgettable moment, so you’ll be reminded of me even if you can’t remember, yeah?”

Karl nods, eyes fluttering shut as they lean into each other for a kiss. Sapnap’s touch was gentle and loving; despite his aggressive personality he shows to their other friends. The kiss was sweet and short, which Karl absolutely loved. He leans into Sapnap’s hand, another tear rolling down his cheek. He’d missed his touch; though it had only been a few hours since they last hugged or kissed. Karl huffs as Sapnap tugs at his hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. His breath hitches, letting out a squeak once Sapnap presses his lips against his sensitive porcelain skin, leaving a small, yet visible, hickey. Sapnap’s hand slither around his body, exploring it as if he had never touched him in his life. This doesn’t go unnoticed, and Karl lets out a small moan. “You know I’m sensitive to touch,”“I know.” Sapnap chimed, indulging in the noises his lover made, declaring his love for Karl with every mark he made on his body. 

Sapnap slowly stripped Karl of his clothing, pushing him to lay on the bed. That’s when he notices an object that was already placed in Karl’s ass. “You really had that inside you while you were traveling back in time, Karl? You’re so fucking naughty.” He tuts, pulling the butt plug out of him, discarding it to the side. Karl lets out a small whimper, feeling fingers easily slide inside him. “You greedy whore, you just want to get fucked every chance you get, huh?” He says in a low growl, curling his fingers that brushes against Karl’s prostate; Karl moans during the process, and nods his head. “Y-yes-!” He answers, wrapping his arms around Sapnap’s neck, pulling him into an embrace. Karl moans loudly with a second finger, then later a third, and lets out a defeated cry as Sapnap took them out to undo his own pants. “I need— I need..!” Karl yelps as Sapnap prods himself against Karl. “What do you need?”

“I n-need you- t-to fuck me..!” He finally says, tears coming down his cheeks as Sapnap pushes himself inside. “Fuck, you’re still so tight.” Sapnap lets out a grunt, moving at a slightly slow pace to have Karl adjust to his size. “Hurry, Sapnap! Fuck me into the sheets! Please fuck me so that I only remember you!” “God, Karl. Of course I’m going to do that, you’re going to fucking take all my load in you like the good cumdumpster you are.” 

Sweat trickles down each of their bodies, Sapnap thrusting at a hasty rate, and Karl moving his hips in sync. Their moans were very loud, that everyone within a 50 mile range would hear them. Karl’s moans were borderline animalistic, as Sapnap’s pace changed. Sapnap takes his right hand and slaps Karl’s plump ass, causing Karl to moan even louder; body trembling terribly as he came on the white sheets. Sapnap was near his own climax as well, gripping so tightly on the bedsheets as he pounds into Karl like he never had before, releasing himself inside of Karl. 

The two hugged each other closely, exhausted. “I want more.” Karl breaks the momentary silence, sitting up. “You— what? Don’t you have to go tomorrow?” Sapnap looked at Karl quizzically. “I don’t care, fuck me until the sun rises, please. I don’t want to ever forget this moment.”

Sapnap gave him a shit-eating grin, “if that’s what you want.” He says before adjusting Karl into another position.

They spent the rest of the night fucking as if they had no tomorrow, wanting to spend every second creating an unforgettable moment Karl would remember, even if he loses his memory.


	8. Good Boy (Karl/Dream Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Pillow princess Karl

Karl steps forward to the radiant portal; about to enter another timeline, until he was interrupted by someone. 

“Karl~”

He flinches. He knew that voice. Turning around, see sees someone no other than Dream. 

“Don’t tell me you were about to go in there.” He walks up to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. Karl felt his breath against his back, shuddering at the touch. “Come on, Karl. Stay here for atleasta few more hours.”Hands slide down; one on his waist and the other on his torso, making him shiver a bit. Goddammit, Dream always knew how to get him in the mood. 

The book drops onto the floor with a thunk.

Karl could feel the huge grinplastered on his face, despite the mask covering it. “Just this once.” He sighs, stepping away.

“Good boy,” Dream pats the brunette’s head. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

Karl found himself laying on his stomach grasping a pillow as he was underneath Dream, who was busy prepping him.

“Karl, what’s the safe word?” Dream asks, wanting to confirm that he knew what to say when it got too much. “P-portal.” Karl stutters, burying his face in the pillow, fingers slipping out of him. 

Karl lets out a pathetic whimper as Dream slowly slides himself inside, big enough to leave a bulge on his stomach; Karl found it unbelievably hot. After a few seconds, Dream starts rolling his hips, fucking into the smaller boy slowly at first. Dream’s hands trail along the small markings he had made on Karl’s body the other day, loving all the noises Karl made when he did. He loved his ticklish body so much so. 

“You’re so cute, Karl.” More kisses on the back of his neck, making said man quietly giggle. He starts going at a faster pace, hitting Karl’s prostate satisfyingly; and Karl moans out Dream’s name. “H-harder-!” Karl requests, fingernails practically ripping the pillow apart. “Anything for you,” Dream says, starting to roughly grind his hips inwards. “O-oh my god! It feels- so-“ Karl moans, tears rolling down his face from how rough Dream went; it absolutely destroyed him and he fucking loved it. He loved being railed by Dream, to be dominated by him. It just felt too good to resist. “Tell me Karl,” Dream breathes against his ear, “How does it feel?” 

Karl swears he could just cum from how seductive his voice was just then. “It feels— t-too good..!” He nearly shrieks, now clawing at the bedsheets. Satisfied with this answer, Dream goes even rougher for Karl, earning a pornographic, loud, moan from him. “You’re taking it so very well, Karl. You’re such a good boy for me.” Dream knew how well Karl responded to praise, so he uses it to his advantage in order to see his adorable reaction. As Karl neared his orgasm, he says, ‘I love you Dream,’ repeatedly. “I love you too, Karl.” Dream responds, about to cum as well. They both groan, as they share a mutual orgasm.

“I love you, Dream.” Karl tiredly states, resting in the arms of his lover. “Love you too, Karl.”


	9. My Maid (Karlnap smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killed two birds with one stone with this one
> 
> Includes: Creampie, overstimulation, Karl in a maid dress, Karl riding Sapnap, kind of Muscular Sapnap

It was certainly a bold move he had made, wearing a frilly maid dress that showed off his frame quite nicely. He hoped that Sapnap would like it just as much as he did, maybe even more. 

He enters the room where Sapnap would usually stream, and sure enough he was there, screaming his lungs out as he played. Sapnap saw Karl in his peripheral vision and turns to look at him. “Oh, hey, Kar-“ he pauses, checking out Karl in a expensive-looking maid dress. “I’ve.. I’ve got to go, guys.” He exits the game; getting out of his seat, walking over to Karl, whistling. “Is this for me?” His hands slide down to the skirt of the dress, groping Karl’s ass. “Uh— yeah! Who else would I wear it for? Quackity?” He giggles at his own joke. “Don’t even joke like that.” Sapnap snarls, gripping tighter to make Karl squeal. “‘M sorry,” Karl looks at Sapnap with an innocent look, almost looking like a puppy. “Do you like it?” Karl asks, even though he already knows the answer. 

“Do I  _ like  _ it?” Sapnap scoffs, looking offended. “Karl, I fucking  love it.” He scoops up the giggly boy to the bed; tossing him onto it. “Spread your legs.” Sapnap commanded, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Karl did exactly that, making grabby hand motions to signal Sapnap he wanted to hug. He leans in to kiss the brunette, whose hands tangled in Sapnap’s raven black hair. “You look incredibly sexy in this.” Sapnap compliments, spitting on his fingers and prods them onto Karl’s ass. “You should wear it more often.” He cooed, inserting his fingers inside; Karl squealing his name out in return. “Ride my fingers, and maybe I’ll give you something in return.” 

Karl eagerly rolls his hips forwards, fucking himself on Sapnap’s long, slick, fingers. He pauses to rest his sore legs; making Sapnap tut impatiently. “Karl, do you want me to fuck you or not?” Those words inspired Karl to continue, despite having his leg muscles being sore and tired. Oh god, it aches. But it was all worth it. 

He could feel himself getting closer and closer until Sapnap decides to withdraw his fingers; a frustrated growl slips out of the submissive’s lips. “Be patient,” Sapnap smirks, giving his semi-erection a few strokes before slathering the lubrication onto it. Teasingly; he rubs himself against Karl, who puffs his cheeks and pouted; which Sapnap found quite endearing. “Cute,” Sapnap commented, before slamming himself inside. Karl practically screams his name out for everyone to hear; hands gripping the younger’s forearms, which were bulky. He really fucking admired how muscular Sapnap was, and how he looks like a twink compared to Sapnap. Oh my god, the thought of him nearly crushing him with his entire weight turned him on. 

“You okay?” Sapnap asks, concerned; seeing as how Karl’s eyes had rolled all the way back, as if he were in a hentai. But really, he was close to entering sub-space. “Uh-huh.”Karl manages, telling him to keep going. 

“S-sap-AhHn-!~” Karl moans, now grabbing at Sapnap’s back, scratching away at the fabric; fingernails barely digging into his skin. Sapnap curses, “Fuck, baby where do you want it?” “Inside, Sap! Always, Always, inside!!” Loud moans echoed throughout the room as the two share an orgasm. 

Sapnap falls next to Karl, panting. Karl stretches, before he sat on Sapnap’s lap; expecting another round. He straddles himself on the other man, preparing himself to sit on Sapnap’s length. “Karl— are you sure-?” Karl interrupts him by nodding, and braced himself as he lowers himself onto it. Karl moans, throwing his head back from how sensitive he was, considering he had just came not even a minute ago. He feels really stuffed, with hot semen inside him as well as Sapnap’s dick. After a few seconds, Karl starts moving, slowly bouncing up and down on Sapnap. 

Sapnap stares in awe, noticing how glossed over Karl’s eyes were from the tears that stained his face. He gets a grip on his waist, then thrusts his hips upwards into Karl, causing him to release a sweet cry of pleasure that Sapnap loved to hear. 

“Cumming agh-again~” Karl lets his orgasm rip, making a mess of his dress and splattering some of his semen onto Sapnap’s torso as well. Sapnap grunts, letting another load inside Karl.

Karl pulls himself out of Sapnap, limply falling besides Sapnap. They soon drift off to sleep, and Karl later complaining how disgusting he felt with dry semen all over him and his newly bought dress. 


	10. This feels wrong (Karl/MrBeast smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This was just a request from someone , I do not whatsoever ship this. Ty.
> 
> Includes: praise, gentle/soft dom (kind of)

The crew had just finished recording for their gaming channel, and Karl ends up pressing himself against Jimmy; being the touch-starved person he is. He felt smaller compared to him, but he doesn’t mind because the height difference makes him feel safe sometimes. 

Karl had no idea what led to this, however. With him sitting on Jimmy’s lap with his dick far up his ass. Did he complain? No. But it did feel weird, having sex with his boss and as well as his friend. He sighs, relaxing into his touch feeling the other peppering kisses all over his body whilst whispering sweet nothings to him, knowing how much Karl loved praise. 

“You’re doing great, Karl.”

“You’re such a good boy,” 

Karl reaches down, stroking himself as he rolled his hips, quietly moaning.

And he came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter for the sake of my comfort


	11. Bad Boy! (Karl/Punz smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Spanking

Sheer anger courses throughout Punz’s body as he watches the ordeal with Karl and Sapnap. He hated the way Karl playfully flirts with him, and the way Sapnap does the same. 

After Sapnap had left, Karl walks up to him with a big, innocent smile as if he hadn’t  just  flirted with Sapnap. 

“Karl,” he snarls, staring down at the petite other with arousal mixed with a hint of anger, or jealousy. “Yeah?” Karl replies, standing in front of him and intertwining their hands lovingly. 

“You know you’re mine, right?” He presses their foreheads together, tightening the grip. There was a long pause, before Karl reluctantly responds with a quiet “Yeah.” 

“Doesn’t seem like you know that.” Punz’s hand release themselves from Karl’s grasp, slithering them around the brunette’s waist; pulling him closer. “Must I remind you who you belong to?” 

Karl gulps audibly.

. . . . . . . . . . . 

Karl was bent over on Punz’s lap, bare ass lifted. “Tell me when to stop if it hurts, okay?” Karl nods, giving him a thumbs up. Punz’s caring demeanor immediately changes and he roughly slaps his hand on his ass, leaving a barely visible red mark on it; a loud roar from Karl played in Punz’s mind like a melody he can’t forget. Another one, and Karl trembles from the pleasure. Sure it stung, but it hurt so good that Karl couldn’t help but want more.

Three

Four

Five 

Six

Each slap eventually turned the porcelain skin into a bright red, even showing a slightly visible hand mark where Punz spanked him. “Tell me that you’re mine.” 

“I’m yours! All yours! Not Sapnap’s!” He cries out, every word earned him a harsher spank; which he enjoyed.“You wanna cum, Karl?” “Y-yes please-! May I sir?” Karl nods his head furiously; his vision was getting hazy from all the tears that were from the pain and pleasure that he got from all the spanking. “I’ll let you cum this time, but if I see you flirting with that Sapnap again, I won’t let you off so easily next time.” He eerily warns, spanking one last time before Karl closed his eyes and all he saw was white. 

Karl probably won’t be sitting properly for at least an hour or more. 


	12. You belong to me (Punz/Karl smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INCLUDES: Possessiveness, Marking, fucking against the wall

Sapnap had left Karl alone with Punz after a long, exhausting battle. Punz took the opportunity using Sapnap’s absence to lock Karl in. 

“Punz? What’re you doing?” Karl curiously asked; scared. “Karl, you’re  mine, all mine.” He growls lowly, walking over to him. Karl chuckles with a hint of nervousness; not knowing what to expect. Punz presses his body against Karl’s, pushing him against the wall and lifting him up by the legs. “Oh?” Karl blushes furiously, covering his face with his oversized sweater sleeves. He slides his hoodie down slightly to bare his neck to Punz. “Show it, don’t tell.” 

Punz leans in to nibble lightly at his neck, forming a deep purple and blue hickey at the base of his neck, repeating the motion wherever skin is shown.He slowly slides his hands up Karl’s hoodie, lifting it over his head to take it off; revealing the rest of his upper body to him. He leaves a trail of marks on his chest before pulling down Karl’s pants. As soon as Karl let out a moan, Punz slides his fingers into his mouth, “Suck.” He demands. 

Karl does so obediently, sucking like a needy whore he was. He exhales as the fingers were taken out of his mouth, which were now poking at his entrance. Karl loudly moans as two of his fingers started to drive into him, stretching him open without difficulty. “Feels good?” “Mhm.. keep going.” 

One last finger slipped inside, before Punz withdrew them to unbuckle his pants, freeing his aching erection that started to hurt if he didn’t do something quick. He immediately rams inside Karl without warning or hesitation, pausing to let him adjust. Karl leans into his shoulder for support, moving himself to indicate that he wants more. He screams as soon as Punz started to thrust violently inside of him, hitting him in all the right places. Karl starts to spasm from all the intense pleasure and moans in a high-pitched tone, like a squeal. “You’re mine... mine... mine..” Punz whispers over and over with each thrust. 

Karl gasps as Punz lets himself cum inside of the petite boy, stuffing him up so much that some of it leaked out. With a final effort to make Karl cum as well, Punz uses most of his energy to keep thrusting until he does so. 

“That was fun, wanna do it again sometime?” Karl offers, giggling with his sleeve covering his mouth. 

“Yeah, my place?”

“Sure, but lets do it on the bed this time because my back hurts.” Karl complains, rubbing his sore back.


	13. Breeding Season (Punz/Karl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Alpha! Punz and Omega Karl
> 
> a bit of overstimulation, cum inflation, a little bit begging too. Also mpreg

It was that time again, where alphas look for omegas that would willingly be dicked down and have their children. Karl didn’t need to look for an alpha, because he was already claimed by someone. That someone was Punz.

With many attempts in the past, Punz tried to impregnate Karl with no success whatsoever. Others tell Punz to just look for another Omega that is capable of having a child, but no matter what, he still would be with Karl; he did love him, after all. 

Karl really didn’t mind not having a child, because it means an endless amount of sex without distraction, and it also meant being filled to the brim with Punz’s warm, thick semen inside of him anytime he’d like without the worry of harming a potential baby that was supposed to grow inside of Karl. Karl loved the sensational feeling of Punz stuffing him up so full with his semen that his stomach would bloat only for a while. 

Being in the mood, Karl really wanted to be railed into the ground by Punz. He would give anything—  do anything for it. 

He walks up from behind and wraps his arms around Punz’s waist. “Hey baby.” 

Punz could practically smell how desperate Karl needed him, and it was quite humorous in a way. “Fuck me?” Karl looked at him with puppy eyes, pleading him with them. 

“Anything for you, babe.”

. . . . . . . 

“Ah!!~ Ahn! Punz!” Karl gripped the bedsheets so tightly in his hands that it might just rip if held any tighter. Karl loved it whenever Punz went at it at a rough, violent, pace. Just how he likes it. 

“You want my load inside you? Huh?” Punz asks, his hands holding his hips so securely it might’ve left a bruise. Karl nods his head, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Then fucking earn it, beg for it, I want to hear your pathetic whimpers as you beg for my cum.” 

As egotistical Karl was at times, he wouldn’t mind putting his ego aside to beg for Punz, as long as he got his reward of having Punz’s sweet, sweet semen. “Please, please cum inside me~! I’m such a good boy for you.. Cum inside, please, sir?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he cheekily smiles,letting his seed pour inside of Karl, who screams out a pleasurable cry. 

Punz knew Karl still wasn’t satisfied, he knew he needed more inside him to really satisfy him. “More?” Karl nods in response, letting Punz to slip out to position Karl on all fours. 

A loud mewl came out of Karl’s lips as soon as he felt Punz roughly fuck into him again, probably so loud it could’ve made anyone within a hundred mile radius aware of what they were doing. Karl soon had his first orgasm after a few thrusts in, not caring about the overwhelming stimulation as Punz drilled himself into the small boy. “More.. more..” Karl chants lowly, mind going numb and thoughts faded away. 

Many ‘I love you’s were exhanged as Punz kisses all over the small boy’s frame, leaving hickeys everywhere on his backside; with Karl being left breathless, tightening around Punz, who then came a second time inside. 

. . . . . 

A moment of silence as the couple laid in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. “Do...” Karl starts, “Do you really want a partner like me?” 

Punz turns his head to face the other, locking eyes. “Of course, why do you ask?”

“It’s just..” he held a hand over his belly, as if he were a little insecure about it. “I don’t think I can bare a child, are you really okay with that?” He gives Punz a sad look. “No! I don’t care if we can’t have children, as long as I have you, I don’t care about anything else.” He claims, pulling Karl into a tight embrace. “Mm..” he hums happily, drifting off to sleep.

. . . . . 

“PUNZ!!” Karl jumps up and down excitedly, holding a small pen-like object in hand. It was so early in the morning, what information could he possibly have that would be this important at 4 AM in the morning?

Punz lets out a content groan, signaling Karl that he was awake. “I- I’M PREGNANT—!” He cheerily declares, which made Punz immediately sit up. “WHAT?!” 

“OH MY GOD, WE’RE HAVING KIDS!”


	14. Bitch boy (Schlatt/Karl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: overstimulation, gagging kink, throat fucking, (slight) degradation

On your knees.” 

Was all Schlatt had to say to get the small boy obey. “You’ve been a naughty boy.”

“I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again.” 

“You’re damn right it won’t happen again, I’ll make sure it doesn’t.” “Now open your greedy little mouth, bitch.” So demanding, but that’s what Karl loved about him. 

Schlatt shoved his fingers inside of Karl’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue hard enough to make him gag a bit. He eventually had enough watching Karl choke on his fingers, unbuckling his belt to whip out his erection that had started to grow sore. He could practically see the desperation in Karl’s eyes; the neediness to fuck his throat was strong, but he resisted the urge.

“May I-“

“Get sucking, bitch boy.”

Karl shifts in his place; gently holding the hefty shaft in his hands, kissing the tip before putting more than half in his mouth slowly, gagging as he did so. 

Schlatt adored the way he gags on his dick, the way the vibrations of his moans sent shivers down his spine. It was a euphoric experience only  he  could share with Karl. “Oh yeah, baby just like that.” He moans, grabbing a fistful of the brunette’s hair. 

More moans erupted from Karl as Schlatt roughly pulled on his hair, “Tap twice if it’s too much.” He tells him before thrusting his full length into Karl’s mouth; groaning at how hot and tight it felt. 

There was only so much Karl could take, he grinds against his own hand, staining his black jeans with his semen as he came. “Came already? That was fast.” 

Even after his orgasm Karl still hadn’t tapped to let him know he was done, so Schlatt continued to fuck into his throat, Karl loving every second of it, even though he feels a lot more sensitive. “Choke on my seed, you little cumbucket.” were the words Schlatt says before coming straight down into Karl’s throat, the hot, sticky liquid made its way down his throat. 

Schlatt gently pushes away from Karl, who collapses on the floor from exhaustion. “Next time, I’ll consider fucking your brains out if you’re a good boy.” 


	15. Our Omega (Sapnap/Karl/Punz SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Throat fucking, creampie, omega in heat

“Do you smell that?” Sapnap turns to Punz, who walked beside him and seemed as if he smelt it as well. 

“It seems like it’s coming from,” Punz took another whiff, “Over there.” He points to their shared home. 

. . . . . . 

“Karl? You in here—?” The two peaked into the room that was the source of the strange oder, finding Karl half naked on their bed, grinding desperately onto a body pillow as he fingered himself. His face was beet red; moans were being muffled by him biting down on the pillow. 

Karl looks over to them with pleading eyes. “Pleashe help me..” 

They freeze, trying to comprehend the situation they were in. Karl was in heat, and needed someone to give him a good fucking right now or it’ll hurt a lot more later. 

“Fuck me, breed me, use me, please do something!!” Karl cries out, his tone was filled with lust and need. “I just need something inside me.”

“Oh fuck, Karl...” Sapnap was the first to respond, crouching down to Karl’s level. “You’ll be so full with our seed you’ll be leaking it for weeks.” 

Just the thought of that made Karl moan very loudly, arousing the two alphas even more. 

Fuck it.

Sapnap takes off his pants with haste, kicking it off and setting himself behind Karl, aligning himself against the omega’s ass. 

Loud moans rang in Punz’s ears as Sapnap easily slipped inside Karl, who grasped tightly at the bedsheets. His mouth opened agape, tongue rolling out of his mouth. 

Punz saw this as an opportunity and stood in front of Karl, removing his pants and stroked himself a few times. “You know what to do if you don’t like it, right?”

Karl nods, opening his mouth wider to let Punz fit himself in his mouth. 

He lets Karl bob his head down on it, but due to Sapnap fucking the shit out of him, it made it harder for Karl. 

To satisfy himself, Punz starts to thrust his hips to get enough pleasure out of it. 

“Fuck, fuck, so close baby, I’m gonna make sure you’re pregnant,” The other Alpha pants, starting to roughly nail into the small boy. 

Karl felt as if he was about to burst anytime soon, he felt so full; being used all at once. Heat pools into his stomach, edging closer and closer to cumming. 

“Take it, take all of my load, Karl!” As soon as Sapnap pours himself into Karl, Karl came, white ropes painting the already white bedsheets. 

Punz was close as well, still keeping a steady pace as he continued to use his throat. He curses, finally reaching his climax and lets his semen go down Karl’s throat without care. 

“More.. I need more..” Karl utters out with a scratchy voice. 

“More, huh..?” Sapnap snickers, “Aren’t you a greedy one?”

It was going to be a long night for the three.


	16. New Favorite Sweater (Karlnap SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: creampie, overstimulation, begging, possessive Sapnap, sexual outfit, Praise kink, degradation

Karl excitedly carries the package to his room, practically shredding it to pieces opening it. He’d recently bought a sweater online that was titled as ‘virgin killer sweater,’

Pretty fitting name for such a lewd sweater like it. He wanted to surprise his long term boyfriend, Sapnap with something nice to please him. 

He checks himself out using the full-length mirror he got the other day, wondering if Sapnap would like the sweater. 

He heard the door to his room click, and Sapnap barges in with hisphone in hand. “Hey Karl, Quackity wanted us to—“ he was cut off once he took one look at Karl. 

The phone drops onto the floor with a soft thud. 

“K-Karl?” He stutters, having a hard time to not be aroused from the sight of him. Karl wore a light grey sweater that revealed his chest slightly, and on the back it revealed most of Karl’s backside, just barely covering his ass. What was even better was that Karl wasn’t wearing anything else other than that skimpy sweater.

“Hey sappynappy~” Karl bites his lip, flaunting his voluptuous body alluringly. 

With a grunt, Sapnap pulls Karl closer, their bodies pressing against each other. “How long have you been keeping this from me?”

“Not long, I just got it today.” 

“Fuck, this is all for me? God, I’m lucky you’re all mine.” He growls, his hands exploring every inch of Karl’s body. “You wearing this is just  begging  me to fuck you like the little whore you are.”

“Is it working, then?” Karl stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner. 

“Does this answer you question?” He grinds his hard-on against Karl’s crotch, making him shiver and whine. “You know what to do, get on the bed and lay on your stomach.” 

Karl excitedly does so silently, waiting patiently as Sapnap went to grab a bottle of lube. 

He pours a minimal amount on his fingers, the cold substance against Karl’s bum turned him on even more so. 

“Holy hell,” Sapnap stuck his index finger inside, instantly feeling Karl clench around it. “You’re so fucking tight.” 

“Just— hAahh.. for you..!” 

“Is that so?” Sapnap smiles, “You’re a real good boy, then.” The praise and the fact that Sapnap added a second finger inside him made Karl howl, “Pl-please just fuck me already, sir..” 

“Impatient, are we?” Sapnap removes his fingers to slide his pants off. “Don’t fucking complain that it hurts, then.” Sapnap cringed, hating how it sounded. Though, even if it did hurt, Karl could always use the safe word. 

Karl mentally prepares himself as he felt the head of Sapnap’s cock slowly enter inside him with ease. 

“S-SAAhhPNhhaap!”

Karl cries out his name once Sapnap roughly slammed himself all the way in, completely bottoming out. He arched his back, feeling it slowly move back, then drove back inside with a loud slapping sound as skin met skin; room becoming a lot more humid as the two breathes heavily.

“You like that, huh, you dirty little pig?” Sapnap takes Karl by the hair and pulls it back. Karl moans in response, eyes rolling up to the back of his head.“Oh fuck, baby, you’re taking me so well.” 

More praise after praise followed as Sapnap’s pace changes. 

“You’re such a dirty bitch, Karl.. always wanting me to fuck your pretty boy cunt.”Sapnap breathes, hitting Karl’s insides in all the right ways. “But you’re  my  bitch, you understand? Mine.. Mine only..” 

“Y—yes, I belong to you.. o-oh honk, I wanna cum... Please let me cum, please..” Karl begs, jerking himself off until Sapnap stopped him by taking both of his wrists in his hands and pulling them back. “Nuh uh, you aren’t allowed to touch yourself.”

Karl whines; he was so, so, close. With a small kiss planted onto Karl’s back, Sapnap coaxes him, “You’re handling it so well for me, baby, just hold on for a bit, okay?” 

“But.. I can’t.. Sapnap please...” Karl wails, “Please, please let me cum.”

Sapnap couldn’t bear seeing Karl crying, so he sighs, “Fine, Fine, but I’m still continuing until you safe word.” Karl nods, finally feeling a wave of relief wash over him as he sprays his semen all over his new sweater, ruining it. 

Karl’s eyes watered from being overstimulated; having recently orgasming. “Baby, you’re so perfect, I love you.” Sapnap whispers sweet nothings of the sort, leaving marks all over the submissive’s exposed back. 

Sapnap curses loudly as he lets his own orgasm out, holding Karl in place to make sure not an ounce of his semen would drip out. 

“O-oh my god you came so m-much.” Karl says, his voice a murmur. Sapnap laughs, rubbing Karl’s sore wrists that were gripped tightly.

“Yeah, I think I’ve found one of my new favorite sweaters.” 


	17. Public (Dream/Karl SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes; semi-public sex, Dom/Sub (kinda) , against the wall, cream pie, Twink Karl, Karl in skirts!!

Dream wanted to spice things up with Karl. Sure, fucking Karl into submission was fun and all, but he wanted something a lot more fun, something  _exciting_. Maybe some BDSM, or role play, something of the sort.

He was researching kinks online, when he stumbled upon public sex. Smiling to himself, he starts planning.

. . . . . . 

It was a casual date, so Karl wore Dream’s black hoodie with a black skirt and leggings that showed off his slender legs to go with it. Usually, he would never wear anything feminine, but Dream told him that he’d look absolutely adorable in it once, so he occasionally wore it just for him. 

They were going out for a nice coffee date, and Karl pokes fun at Dream for wearing his iconic mask out in public.

After a long thirty minutes of nothing but cheesy yet sweet flirting with each other whilst drinking coffee, Dream leads Karl to an isolated area. 

“Where’re we going?” Karl asks, a little on edge from how little people there are. “Do you trust me?” 

“With my life.”

“Then don’t worry about it.” He stops at an empty alleyway. “Nobody’ll see us here.”

Karl didn’t know what to think about his boyfriend’s ominous tone, but he still played along, letting Dream pin him against the wall.

Karl sharply gasps, taken aback as Dream grinds his knee against Karl’s crotch. 

“R-right here?” Karl whispers, not wanting to be seen by anybody. “Karl, it’s empty, nobody would go here. Even if they did, you can just stay quiet and they won’t find us.” Dream reassured him, breathing against his neck and leaving kisses on his neck that left Karl wanting more. 

A weird, Inhumane, yet cute sound escaped Karl’s lips as Dream slips his hands underneath Karl’s skirt, pulling his underwear down to his ankles. He carefully lifts his legs up to rest then in his shoulders, making Karl clinging onto him dependently. “W-what if we get caught??” Karl looks around their surroundings nervously, as if he were looking for someone. “Karl, there’s a very low chance someone’s just gonna stumble here, it’s okay.” He repeats, licking his fingers to coat them in his saliva. “But I’m not stopping you if you want to leave.”

Karl shakes his head, “No, I guess we can do it here.”

Dream smirks at at Karl’s compliance, finally sticking one of his fingers inside. He snorts at how loud Karl whined at just one finger. He’s so fucking needy and desperate for him, god he found that so hot. “More, please more.” He begs, trying to make as little noises as possible. Dream chuckles at how cute Karl was, adding in another. 

He curls his fingers inside of him, just barely grazing over his prostate. Karl loudly cries out in pleasure, not being able to keep quiet. 

Loving the noises he heard, Dream rubbed at the same area to get those same sweet noises that erupted from Karl. 

His patience wears thin, and he pulls the fingers out, resulting in a complain from Karl. “Hey now, don’t be complaining, or I’ll  really  give you something to complain about, like a sore ass tomorrow.”

The threat only made Karl blush even harder, dick twitching in anticipation as Dream strokes himself with his saliva-coated hand. Disgusting, for sure, but it was the only replacement for lubricant they had. “I’m going to put all of it in at once, okay?” He warns, letting Karl know beforehand.

Karl nods, preparing himself for anything. 

He wails, tears flowing down his face as Dream didn’t gently thrust inside; he instead slams himself inside, immediately bottoming out. 

“Sorry, sorry.” He apologizes many times, wiping the tears that stained Karl’s pretty face. “Should I keep going?”

“Please,” Karl tried moving his hips, “Keep going.” 

Dream felt relieved that he didn’t hurt Karl, so he continued thrusting at a slow, rough pace. The little noises that Karl made drove Dream crazy, and he loved listening to Karl moaning as he fucked him senselessly. 

Despite them being in a public area, the two moaned and groaned quite loudly, which might’ve alerted people if there were any.

“..Can I cum, sir?” Karl asks, even knowing that it wasn’t necessary, but he does it anyways because he knows Dream liked it when Karl was in complete submission.

“I don’t know,” Dream plays along, “can you?” 

“Dreeeaaam, not during sex.” Karl groans, but it quickly turned into a fit of laughter shared between the two; Dream letting out his signature wheeze. “No seriously, I wanna cum. Please, sir.” Karl knew exactly what to say to get Dream going, and he loved that about Karl.“You’re going to have to be a lot more convincing than that,  Karl .” The way his name rolled off his tongue just made Karl edge closer and closer. “P-please sir, ca-  may  I cum? Please, please let me cum, I’ll do anything.”

He takes a moment to think about it, “Fine,” he finally says, giving permission to Karl to finally release his orgasm he’d been holding in for some time with Dream following not long after, filling Karl up to the brim. 

“We should do that more often,” Karl suggests, breathing heavily. 

And so they did, they occasionally would sneak into a public building and have a quickie in a hidden area where nobody would spot them. It was thrilling, and what Dream had wanted. 


	18. Little Reminder (Karlnap SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: marking, semi-public sex, oral sex, rough sex, possessive Sapnap, degradation 
> 
> \+ Bonus aftercare

Karl loved to flirt with everybody. By everybody, he means  _everybody_. 

It doesn’t matter if hewas already taken by Sapnap, he just liked seeing his lover enraged; for his blood to boil with jealousy. 

It would usually end in Sapnap dragging him away from the person he flirted with, so it wasn’t strange that Karl found himself being pulled into the darkest part of an alleyway.

“Hey Karl, it seems like you need a little reminder that you belong to  _ME_. ” Sapnap snarls, pinning Karl against the cold, brick wall.

Karl didn’t have time to respond when Sapnap roughly crashed their lips together. 

Sapnap slides his tongue in, savoring Karl’s taste as he starts stripping Karl’s clothes off. “I’m not planning on going easy, so tell me if I go too hard, okay, babe?” 

Karl nods excitedly, wanting so badly for Sapnap to go rough on him. Sex for them would usually be casual, vanilla sex; romantic and passionate on other times. So this was going to be an experience for the both of them.

Karl trembles, feeling Sapnap biting down on his skin, leaving a large, visible mark on his shoulder, then leaving more all over his body; chanting ‘mine,’ as he does so. 

“U-ugh just f- do it already.” Their eyes met as Sapnap lowers himself to mark more of his submissive’s body, making sure that everyone knows that Karl was his, and his only.

“You’re so fucking impatient,” Sapnap tuts, standing back up to squeeze Karl’s cheeks with one hand, “But you can’t do anything about that, can you? The only thing you  can  do is to beg like the fucking bitch you are.” He squeezes harder.

Karl lets out a pathetic whimper, loving every minute of being degraded. 

Letting go of Karl’s face, Sapnap unbuckles his pants, freeing his half-hard erection; stroking it a few times to get it completely erect. “Get on your knees and suck, since you apparently can’t control your fucking mouth around other men, you slut.” 

He obeys silently, getting on his knees and looking up at Sapnap with lust and desire. “Go on,” Sapnap tightly grabs a fistful of the brunette’s hair, pulling him closer. 

Karl wraps his hand around the large, hefty erection. He spat on it, wetting it before he puts the tip in his mouth, tasting thebeads of pre-cum that dripped down his throat. He moans at how big he was, sending Sapnap waves of pleasure as he did so. 

“Fuck yeah,” Sapnap groans, tugging Karl forwards to make him take his full length; with Karl nearly choking on it, but immediately adapted to the length that was now down his throat. 

Karl uses his tongue to swirl around the thick cock, trying to please his lover, bobbing his head up and down as he did. “I’m gonna cum down your throat; you better take it all, you dirty cunt.” 

That’s when Sapnap takes control, starting to thrust inside the other’s mouth; then finally releasing himself down the submissive’s throat, who gladly swallows it all, without having a single drop be wasted. 

“You actually did it, wow, I didn’t expect you to be such a cumslut, Karl.” Sapnap releases his grip from Karl’s hair, ruffling it. “Now get up, have your back facing be and press against the wall.” He orders, Karl doing exactly that.

Sapnap quietly checks out Karl, eyes trailing down to his ass. He spits on his fingers, rubbing them against Karl’s entrance. “Please, please...” Karl begs quietly under his breath. 

Sapnap says nothing as he slips in both fingers without difficulty. 

Karl moans his name out, holding onto the wall for support as his legs were too shaky to hold him up properly; Sapnap found it amusing how just two fingers could make Karl such a mess already. He adds a third finger in; just to see how Karl would react. 

Karl howls, loving how Sapnap’s thick, long fingers stretched him so easily. 

Sapnap withdrew them, snickering at how Karl pouted at the loss. “Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna stuff you up with something bigger,” He promises, aligning himself against Karl’s gaping ass. 

Karl practically screams as Sapnap thrusted in roughly without warning, hitting his prostate almost easily. “Shit, you’re so goddamn tight.” Sapnap had to secure Karl by wrapping his arms around his waist, making sure that Karl wouldn’t collapse from his unsteady legs. 

“Who do youbelong to?” Sapnap asks, starting going at a pace that made Karl’s entire body shiver.Karl’s face was squished against the brick wall from Sapnap’s weight being pushed onto him, muffling his answer, “Y-you...” 

“Huh? What was that? You’re going to have to speak a lot louder.” 

“You... I-I belong to you..” Karl weakly repeats, drooling from the mouth. His eyes were rolled back from how  _good_ he felt from Sapnap practically destroying his insides. 

“Do you belong to anyone else?”

“N-no..!”

Sapnap broadly smiles, “That’s right, only me. Good boy.”

The single line of praise was what made Karl reach his climax, staining the red brick tiles with white ropes.

Sapnap lowly groans out a string of curse words, before finishing inside of Karl.

He takes a step back away, exhaling. Sapnap zips his pants back up quickly, then helpinghis boyfriend dress himself. “You okay?” His voice was much softer than before. “Mhm..” Karl replies, leaning against the younger for comfort.

“Lets get you home and take a warm bath, okay?”

“Sounds good.”

. . . . . . 

Karl relaxes into the arms of his lover as they lie in the steamy bath water filled with bubbles around them. He purrs into Sapnap’s chest as he felt him rub his hair.

“I love you.” Karl sleepily whispers. “I love you too, Karl.”


	19. Stress relief (Awesam/Karl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> Mindfuck, cream pie
> 
> Used Sam instead because it’s more convenient for me

How did this happen?

The prison was meant to be inescapable, yet somehow, Dream had managed to suddenly vanish from it.

Now Sam was stressed out on the whereabouts of the escaped prisoner, he hadn’t gotten much sleep lately due to the stress of Dream easily leaving the prison. What had he done wrong? 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Karl entering the room with a concerned look to him. 

“Sam?” 

He flinches at the unexpected visitor, and he turns to see it was just Karl. “Oh, Karl. What’s up?” 

“You’ve been a little stressed lately,” Karl bit his lip anxiously, “I think you should rest for a bit.” 

“Rest?” He sarcastically laughs, “Why should I? Dream’s  missing , Karl. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” 

“Of course it does, but..” Karl clenches his hands, “I don’t think it’s worth draining your mental health to catch him. You’ll get him eventually, you know?” 

“Of course it’s worth it, Karl! He’s fucking dangerous!” He snaps, slamming his fist down onto the table.

....

“Sorry,” Sam apologizes, taking a moment to take a deep breath. 

“It’ll only be a moment, please?” Karl pleads with irresistible puppy eyes.

“Fine, fine.” He rolls his eyes, letting Karl lead them to the bed. 

Sam was startled when Karl pushes him onto the bed. “What’re you doing?” He asks as Karl straddles onto his waist. 

“Mm..” Karl licked his lips seductively, “‘m just.. helping you relieve some stress.” He grinds his crotch against Sam’s; the bothof them moaning as he does so. 

Karl slides off his pants, carefully tossing them aside. “Do you have any-?”

“Yeah, one second.” Sam reaches his arm out to grab a conveniently placed lubricant nearby.

Karl takes the bottle from Sam and pours a handful onto his fingers, starting to slowly insert them inside himself.

Sam watches in awe as he watches the other prep himself in front of him. ‘Cause holy shit, that was the hottest thing he’d seen. “Quick, take off your pants.. I need.. I need...”

Sam quickly tugs his pants off, watching as Karl align himself, slowly sliding down on him with a lengthy moan. 

“K-Karl..” he moans, holding onto said man’s waist. 

Karl starts to bounce on Sam, moving faster. He throws his head back, parting his lips In a silent moan. He felt so full, and the way Sam thrusted upwards in sync with him was just so pleasurable. Karl could feel his mind go numb, no thoughts were in his head as he was currently being fucked out of his mind. Sam could just cum at the sight of Karl right then and there, but he doesn’t. 

Karl arches his back, bucking his hips and letting out a loud moan as he lets his orgasm rip, spilling right onto Sam’s chest. 

Sam doesn’t hold back as he continued to thrust, near his own orgasm as well. Karl screams his name out desperately, feeling Sam finish inside him. He slumps into Sam’s arms sleepily, whispering into his ear, “Are you okay now?”

“Yeah,” Sam replies, “I’m more than okay now.” 


	20. Good Boy (Sapnap/Karl/Punz smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never specified if it was fluff or smut so I assumed smut,, next one will be fluff tho aha
> 
> Includes: Oral, Praise kink

Karl sat on his knees, looking up at his two lovers standing over him.

“You’re such a good boy for us, Karl.” Sapnap kneels down, “And good boys get rewards~.” He whispers against the ear, hot breath blowing against his ear. 

Karl shudders, feeling Punz start to touch him from behind; hands busyslipping down his pants as the other lifted off his hoodie. 

“You want my cock down your throat?” palms himself through his pants, erecting the tight tent even more. Karl nods, “Yes, please.” 

Sapnap stands up, practically ripping off his pants to relieve the aching tightness. As Karl moved to sit upwards, Punz gingerly kisses Karl’s back, subtly grinding against him. 

Karl squeezes his eyes shut, taking in Sapnap’s length as he was being touched my Punz, moaning as he lets his mouth slide down onto the hefty cock. “Karl, your fucking mouth is everything.” Sapnap praised, which only made Karl moan even more, loving all the attention and praise he was receiving. Punz whispers something inaudible whilst readying himself to prep Karl. 

Karl trembles, finally taking in Sapnap’s entire length down his throat; at the same time Punz stuck two fingers at once inside instead of just one. Oh my gosh, this felt way too good; being fingered as he was giving a blowjob was indescribable. 

He starts retracting his head, then slowly push back down while moaning, earning a loud grunt from Sapnap. He grins to himself; satisfied with the texan’s reaction. He becomes a lot more slower once Punz added a third finger, making Sapnap grab him by the hair gently. “Suck it, Karl.” He nearly hisses, forcing Karl back down on him again. 

He exhales, bobbing his head at a faster rate; indulging in all of Sapnap’s moans; seeming pleased with how pleasured his partner was. 

His thoughts were cut off by something much larger than three fingers suddenly, yet slowly, enter his rectum; making him gag a bit, taken off-guard by Punz. “You’re doing great, Karl.” Punz reassures him, leaving Karl absolutelybreathlessfrom the soft kisses he left on his back and shoulders. 

The two started to fuck each of Karl’s holes, drilling him into sub-space; Karl’s mind blanking out trying to process all the stimulation he received from both ends. “Gonna cum down your throat, baby.” Sapnap warns, before letting a stream of his semen shoot down Karl’s throat a second after he gave Karl the warning. 

Karl lets out a weird gurgling sound; nearly about to orgasm as well. Punz starts going at a rough, fast pace to ensure that he’d cum sooner. 

As soon as Sapnap pulled away from Karl, Karl moans loudly, just borderline pornographic as he lets his orgasm take over his body, making him convulse in a wave of pleasure and bliss. Punz was reaching there as well, speeding up even more. He curses underneath his breath, before he came inside the smaller boy; his semen overflowing.

“Remember Karl,” Sapnap breathes normally again, “Only Good boys will get rewards like this,” 


	21. Drunken Date (Karl/Schlatt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: alcohol   
> (Just in case)
> 
> There’s like only a line of mild sexual content
> 
> Also Karl is in a dress

Karl had no idea why he agreed to this.

It was their first date, and Schlatt had made him wear a dress; with him somehow agreeing to it. At least it wasn’t the most revealing one, though. 

He walks in the restaurant where Schlatt had insisted they went to, the first thing he notices was how messy Schlatt was; his hair was ruffled up, dress shirt unbuttoned with his tie undone, and he held a bottle of alcohol. What did he even expect from this man anymore?

Schlatt stumbles slightly to get to Karl, greeting him with a slurred, “Hey sexy.” Wrapping his arms around Karl’s waist. “You reek of alcohol.” Karl cringes, turning his head away from the man who tried to lean into a kiss. “Just one kiss, baby.” Karl sighs, turning back just for a quick peck on the lips, which then was deepened by Schlatt, who pulls him into a more rough make-out.

Holy shit, he fucking tasted so bad. Karl could practically get drunk just by kissing him even longer, so he pulls away. 

. . . . . . 

The date had gone just as how Karl had expected, with Schlatt rambling on about something that Karl didn’t really pay attention to, he was mostly focused on how disappointing he was with Schlatt being drunk on their date. 

Now Karl was helping the drunk man go back to his house, which was quite the difficult task to do. 

As soon as they got to his house, Karl immediately felt the bigger man try to grind against him. “Woah.. dude, you’re intoxicated what the honk?” He manages to slip away from his grasp. 

He finally tucks him into the bed after what seemed like hours, smiling as he heard the muffled sounds of his snore. He gives a quick peck on his cheek, before turning around to leave. 


	22. Silent Night (Quackity/Karl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet amirite aha <3

Karl was really used to seeing his lover’s typical energetic, hyper self. 

But there was another side of him, a side that he rarely showed anyone.A quieter, softer side. As much as Karl loved how hyped up he was at all times, he also found it endearing how soft this man can be. 

They found themselves sitting by a small pond under the beautiful blue moonlight that lights up the night, reflecting itself onto the water.

Quackity had his face buried into the taller’s chest, relaxing into his arms as Karl hums him a lullaby.His voice was soothing, sounding like a quiet melody that played from a music box. 

Not a word came from Quackity’s mouth as the two sleepily watched the night sky that had stars glimmering and dancing in the dark blue night. It was nice, star gazing with your lover as they start falling asleep in your arms. So, so majestic. 

The breeze blows through them, causing Karl to embrace Quackity tighter, worried he was getting cold. 

All was peaceful in the ordinary night, not one word was exchanged as the couple silently showed each other affection through their love language. 

And all was well, as Quackity dozed off into a peaceful slumber, one he had not experienced in a long time.


	23. Familiar Faces (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: James (Aka Sapnap) and Mason (Also Sapnap) and Ofc Karl
> 
> Includes: rough sex, spitting, handcuffs

There was a murder among the group of rich people, and they just had recently killed Drew.

Now, the lights were flickering once again, and everyone scrambled to find a hiding place.

For whatever reason, Karl decided it was a good idea to hide in a bedroom with James. The muscular, handsome— Fuck, now is not the time to be obsessing over how gorgeous James was.

“I barricaded the door, so we should be safe for now.” James sighs, sitting on the bed. “You know, we’re alone in a bedroom..” he bit his lip suggestively, “Just the two of us, with me and a pretty boy like yourself...”

Karl blushes, face turning a bright red. “What- what’re you implying?” Before he could get an answer, James moves in and kisses him. Karl gasps from the unexpected kiss, letting James slip his tongue inside Karl’s mouth.

Karl moans, grinding against James as they kissed, the air around them becoming a lot more hotter with every breath they took after pulling away from the heated kiss.

Karl starts to undo Jame’s shirt, marveling at the sight of his nicely toned abs. “Oh my gosh you can wreck me.” Karl absent-mindlessly whispers; James cackling at his unintentional blurt out. “Yeah? Then I’ll promise you that I will.” James pins Karl onto the bed on his stomach, “I’ll ruin you, ...Karl.” He proceeds to strip off the smaller’s pants, leaving it hanging around his ankles. He spat onto two of his fingers, shoving them up Karl without any warning; with Karl whimpering and clutching at the sheets, fingernails already digging into the expensive fabric. Sir Billiam would be very upset at the sight of his ruined bed, but who cares right now? 

Karl drools at how good Jame’s thick fingers penetrated him; how perfectly they fill him up and when they curl they would brush right at his prostate. Oh fuck, he knew he had a fiancé back home waiting for him, but he just couldn’t help but let this handsome stranger pound him into the sheets, ruining him. 

“Hurry, the lights will flicker back on again.” Karl impatiently pouts, signaling him to hurry and stuff him up with his awaited cock. “Don’t need to tell me twice,” James smirks, quickly pulling out his fingers and instantly replacing them with his thick, lengthy cock. Karl muffled his own moans by burying his face into one of the pillows, feeling the way James bottoms out with his full length inside of him. “O-oh honk me....” Karl lowly moans, feeling his insides being rearranged by James. He takes his hands off the sheets, going to his buff arms, grabbing onto them; feeling them as James quickly pumped in and out of him. “You’re so big... Oh dear god...” Karl feels his body sinking further into the bed as James roughly pushes his weight onto him, quite literally fucking him into the bed just like Karl wanted him to do. 

Almost as if on cue, the lights flicker on and the two had just reached their orgasms.

. . . . . . . . 

Not again. 

Karl found himself handcuffed to a wooden fence that was in the middle of what seemed like a deserted town. Stood in front of him was a bandit who called himself Mason. 

“Look at you, all helpless.” Mason snorts, spitting on the ground. “What do you want from me?” Karl shouts, kicking his legs. He stops after realizing his situation was pretty much helpless. “I bet you took me all the way here to screw me.” Karl sarcastically rolls his eyes, looking around the empty desert. 

“I bet that’s exactly what you want, ya dirty ‘lil pig.”

“Maybe it is.” Karl spat back, squeezing his thighs together to get himself off. 

“Tch. Yer fuckin’ pathetic.” Mason rips off Karl’s pants, giving a toothy grin as he saw the other’shalf erection. He also notices his already gaping ass, to which he says, “Yer a slut, ain’t’cha? One cock in ya ain’t enough, huh?” He spat onto the pink hole, loving the way it twitched as soon his saliva came in contact. 

“Shut up and fuh- screw me already.” Karl snarls, spreading his legs wider, inviting Mason to fuck him. Mason licks his lips, excitedly unbuckling his pants to release his growing erection. 

He slips inside with ease, making Karl let out a high-pitched moan that nearly sounded like a shriek. “Just as I expected, yer loose like the whore you are.” He starts ramming into the submissive relentlessly, the old wooden fence starting to creak from how rough he was going. Mason grabs Karl’s face with one hand. “Listen doll, you belong to the bandits now. And we’re gonna use you like the greedy bitch you are.” He spat on his face.

Karl scrunched his face in disgust, the saliva rolling down his face. “No thanks.” 

Mason ignores the comment, and continued to roughly thrust, beginning to sweat. Karl arches his back, quickly reaching his orgasm; semen painting Mason’s clothing. This doesn’t bother Mason though, and he maniacally laughs as he finishes inside of Karl, the warm semen pooling out of him. 

He pulls out quickly, zipping his pants and walking away, “I’ll see you in a few, me n’ the boys are gonna have fun with you.”

Panic started to rise in Karl, and he struggles to get the damn handcuffs off.

He needed a way to get them off quickly, before he stays in this timeline for far too long. 


	24. Married Life (Karlnapity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my fluff how I like my sleep: short.
> 
> Aha

He wakes up to the streaks of golden rays pouring into their bedroom, where he lays in between his two partners who he’d recently married; Sapnap and Quackity. 

It was a rainy day that day, though the sky was still a crystal blue color. What Karl loved about the rain was the earthy scent and the calming sounds of the rain trickling down onto the window. Call it an excuse to stay inside, if you will. 

A low groan can be heard to the right of him; it was Sapnap, slowly waking up. 

Karl found it adorable the way his bed hair messily covered his eyes and the way it looked slightly frizzled, making it extra fluffy. 

“Morning, Sappy.” Karl smiles, running his hair through the ravenette’s tangled, soft hair. 

“Morning babe.” His voice was a bit scratchy, and his hands moved to the older’s hips, pulling him close. He plants a soft kiss on Karl’s forehead, nuzzling himself into the fluffy chestnut hair. 

“Ugh...” 

Karl turns around to see Quackity wide awake, sitting up on his forearm. “Kisses without me?” He complains childishly, giving the two a pouty face. “Sorry big Q.” Karl apologizes, kissing him on the cheek. “Yeah, you better be.” He rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around Karl as well; his hands meeting Sapnap’s.

“I love you guys.” Karl giggles, falling into their touches.

“We love you too.” 


	25. It’s Cold Out (Techno/Karl) SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes:
> 
> Rough sex, Size difference, cum inflation (I guess)

Snow crunches underneath his feet with every step he took. Snow rains down harshly onto Karl, who shivers; he really underestimated how cold it would’ve been. Because holy shit, it was freezing.

Karl swore he could’ve gotten hypothermia from walking in the cold weather for hours now. He felt lost, alone in the world that surrounded in snow. 

“Oh, Karl. What’re you doing here?” A monotonous voice came from behind. It was a very distinct voice, so Karl could easily tell who it belonged to.

It was nobody other than the blade himself, Technoblade.

“Oh! Techno..! I’m just...” Karl looks around, “I’m uh, lost.”

“...I see.. In that case, do you need someplace to stay? I suppose I can offer you one night.” 

“Really? Thanks, Techno!”

. . . . . . 

One thing led to another, and now Karl was just above Technoblade; ass stretched and prepped to take on the massive cock just underneath him, twitching in anticipation. 

“Come on Karl, take it like a champ.” He grabs Karl by the hips, forcefully slamming him down; full length penetrating him without warning. Karl screams, tears running down his cheeks due to the immense pain; cursing loudly. 

There was a moment where Techno let Karl pause for a moment; letting him adjust to his size. He lets out a content snicker seeing the obvious stomach bulge in Karl.

Karl starts moving slowly once he thought he was well adjusted; a little bit  too  slow for Techno’s liking. He pushes Karl to lie on the bed, beginning to thrust in him at a much faster speed; Karl crying his name out in surprise as a result. It sort of hurt, but he wasn’t going to call the safeword— he was better than that.

Karl pants heavily, grabbing onto the sheets tightly. His face falls into the soft mattress, muffled moans escaping his mouth as he was being pounded. 

The bed loudly creaks with every thrust Techno made, as if it was going to break soon. 

Karl feels his insides being ruined as Tecnho absolutely demolishes him. Though, he doesn’t seem to mind; seeing as he was in a world of pleasure. Oh my god this was everything he wanted. 

He mewls, feeling the warm, creamy semen enter his insides, stuffing him up nicely and practically bloating his stomach. 

With a huff, Techno cleans himself and Karl watches as he gets up to leave the room. 

Karl didn’t move an inch, ass too sore to move. He was exhausted, anyways. 

He feels his drowsiness take over him, and he eventually falls asleep. 


	26. Loud (Karl/MrBeast) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m AJDBSBFBEHDBDBSHWJDNDNSNSanwnJjaj2838u$/fqnnnwrngqngqjmmqnqrybtebdbdwbegntrnrynwnw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes:   
> Praise, Begging, choking
> 
> (Semi public sex as well)

Karl has always been known for being the loud one in the group, so it’s no surprise that he was the same in the bedroom.

He and his boss were a bit... Intimate, but they kept it hidden so no one knew about it.

Karl found himself locked in the bathroom stall with his boss, pushed against the wall and being fucked gently.

He tries so hard not to make too much sound; his moans strangled and he held his breath just a bit. 

He loved the feeling of his face being pushed against the wall as he was being used and choked by the other. It felt so fucking good.

He begs for his boss to go rougher, promising him that he’ll be a good boy for him. As a result, his bare back was being peppered with soft kisses and sweet, sweet praise, saying he was being such an obedient boy, and that he deserved a reward. 

The hands around the smaller’s neck were loosened, leaving a barely visible mark around his pale skin. He loved how Karl’s skin was easily bruised, which made marking him a lot more fun. 

Karl couldn’t help but moan loudly, as he was naturally loud. He whimpers his boss’ name out, touching himself as he came. 


	27. Sharing (Sapnap/Punz/Karl) Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: handjobs, choking
> 
> also Ik you wanted rope bunny but I’m saving it for Dream and Karl for the next chapter

Karl watches as Sapnap and Punz continuously fought, each of them nearly killing each other but they end up saving themselves. 

He couldn’t stand watching them fighting over his love.

“Guys!” 

The two stopped, turning their heads to face Karl.

“Can’t you guys just... resolve this peacefully?”

They looks at him with a confused look, then turning back to look at each other.

An idea pops into Sapnap’s mind, a devilish smirk forms on his face, then he whispers something in Punz’sear. 

. . . . . 

Fingers were wrapped around Karl’s neck tightly; not enough to cut off his oxygen, though. 

Karl moans, bouncing on Sapnap’s length as he jerked off Punz; with Sap’s hands pressing down on his throat. His grip became a lot softer once he heard a a cough coming from the petite man, worried that he was going too rough. 

The two’s panting and groaning were drowned out by the sounds of Karl’s loud moaning, which could be heard by anyone nearby. But did they care? No.

Punz utters something unintelligible, then letting out a groan as he painted Karl’s face with his semen. 

“Goddamn, you look so pretty with a facial baby.” Sapnap whistles, helping Karl, who seemed very exhausted, by thrusting upwards into him. 

“I wanna...”

“Yeah? Well so do I, let’s do it together.”

Karl and Sapnap moans loudly in unison, having an orgasm at the exact same moment.

. . .

After cleaning each other up, the three fell onto a single bed, snuggling each other. “That was the best thing to happen to me.” Karl sighs, rubbing his marked neck. 


	28. Submit to me (Dream/Karl) SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Rope bunny, Orgasm denial, rough sex, begging, dom/sub
> 
> Aftercare bonus !!!!

Dream knew how much Karl admired him, though he never really said or thought much about it. He did find it cute, though. The way Karl would do anything for him, like a loyal puppy following their owner. He had Karl wrapped around his finger and he didn’t even try. 

“Hey Karl?” 

“Yeah?”

“You would do anything for me, right?”

“Of course! What do you need?”

“Would you submit to me, Karl?”

“Only for you.” Karl smiles, covering his face with his sweater paws giddily, a habit that Dream thought was absolutely adorable. 

. . . . . 

“Ah.. hah.. oh Dream!~” Karl moans, lying flat on his stomach on the cold, hard ground in an empty room with his entire body tied. 

“You like that Karl? You want me to go harder?” Dream enjoyed seeing Karl so submissive; he loved the way he looked when Karl’s face contorts as he was being wrecked. It just gave him so much power, and he loved it. He loved Karl, and he loved how much power he had over him. 

“Y-yes p-please...” Karl replies, tears-eyed as he squirms in the ropes that restrained him. 

“Yes what?” 

“Y—yes sir! Please go harder, sir. I wanna limp for a week with your cum still leaking inside me, please.”

Dream laughs, “Is that right? I never thought you were so lewd, Karl.” 

“J-just for you sir.” 

Dream leans down, his weight pressing down onto Karl. “Like this?” He asks, pulling back, then roughly driving himself back inside of the other, earning him the most attractive moan he’s gotten out of Karl. 

“You’re so pretty like this. You know that, right? Dream kisses Karl’s shoulder, moving down to his shoulder blades. “I’m pretty?” Karl bit his lip, loving the compliment he received. 

He grunts, “Ngh.. The prettiest,” Dream leans back up again to bring Karl’s plump ass upwards in the air, letting him drill Karl even deeper. 

Dream feels how tight Karl had gotten, figuring that he was close. 

“May I cum? Please, sir? I was so good for you, may I please cum?” 

Dream takes a moment, thinking whether or not he should let him. 

“No.”

Karl whimpers at his response, tensing up his body trying to hold in his orgasm.

“Come on, Karl. You can manage for a minute, can’t you?”

He nods; body shaking like a leaf, cock aching and leaking with pre-cum trying to hold it in. 

Dream’s thrusts became rather messier and faster as he neared his orgasm. 

“Don’t cum just yet,” Dream says before shooting his seed inside of Karl. 

Karl lets out a cry as he feels Dream pull out, instantly missing the feeling of being full.

“C-can I-?”

“No.” Dream cuts his sentence short, getting up and zipping his pants. Karl lets out an exasperated wail. 

Dream knew how much of a brat Karl would be if he didn’t get to cum, but he didn’t expect the next words that came out of his mouth.

“Why don’t you let me cum? Do you just use me for sex, Dream?”

Dream lifts his mask up slightly, exposing his bright emerald eyes. He gets to Karl’s level, looking at him with a soft expression. “No- Karl, of course not. Please, believe me.”

Karl’s eyes widen; glistening as he looked at Dream’s eyes. “Please, let me take care of you now.” Dream gives him a slight smile.

“Okay.” Karl softly spoke, almost inaudible if it weren’t Dream standing so close to him. 

Dream gently wraps his hand around Karl’s cock, starting to jerk him off in long, fast strokes. Karl sighs at the touch, finally getting his sweet, sweet, awaited release.

...

“You know I love you, right?” Dream assured him, his voice was soft and sweet, and it absolutely made Karl’s heart melt. “Yeah, Yeah.” Karl leans into Dream’s arms, letting the hot bath water engulf his entire body. “I love you too, nimrod.” 


	29. Pretty Tied Up (Dream/Karl/Sapnap) SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to mention that these are their characters in the dsmp and not them irl oopssssssssss
> 
> Includes: Rope bondage, Facial, semi-public sex

“Right here?” Karl nervously asks as he was being tied up by his two boyfriends. “Yeah? Is there a problem? Do you want to stop now?” Sapnap pauses what he was doing to make sure Karl was fine with it. He shakes his head, “No, continue.” The two continued to tie him up tightly, resulting in a small gasp from Karl, “I-it’s just.. why here? In this abandoned building?” 

“Well,” Dream explains, “Its just an experiment.” He finishes tying, getting a bit excited at the sight of Karl being half-naked and tied up in a public area. “But you can always tell us when to quit if—“

“I said it’s fine,” Karl sheepishly repeats himself, squirming around in the ropes; testing to see how tight it was. And shit, it might leave some marks later on it was that tight.“Just hurry up and do something.” He turns his head away, looking off to the side to face away from his boyfriends, embarrassed that they were still staring. “P-please.”

“Awe, baby.” Sapnap teases; tone a higher pitch as if he was praising a dog, “You getting all shy, Jacobs?” He nuzzles against Karl’s neck from behind, rubbing his index finger on the palm of Karl’s hand in circles to calm the boy down, which always seemed to work. “Shut up and- and..”

“And..?” Karl could practically feel Dream raising an eyebrow despite the mask covering more than half of his face. “A-and just f-fuck me.” 

“Look at you, trying to take charge.” Sapnap ruts his hardened erection against Karl, who in turn made a low whine. 

Karl watches as Dream unzipped his pants; and his mouth watered at the sight of his length just inches away from his face. “Go on,” Dream pulls at Karl’s soft hair, encouraging him to suck him off, “You know you want it.”

Karl puts the head inside of his hot mouth, using his tongue to flick at the slit that had a bead of pre-cum on it, lapping all up. “Don’t do that, you tease—“ He yanks his hair, pulling the submissive further Into his cock.

Karl could feel Sapnap’s erection growing harder as he continued to swallow down Dream’s, moaning as he felt Sapnap undo his pants and feeling the bare hard on rub against his backside. 

Two fingers were slipped inside him as Karl managed to take the entire length inside his mouth; feeling it hit the back of his throat. He lets out a little noise that drove the dominants wild. “Suck it properly, Karl.” Dream glares down at him, “Or you won’t get to cum.”

Karl winces at the threat, knowing it wasn’t an empty one. He had tried teasing Dream once, which ended up in him being spanked and not being able to cum for a whole week.

He obeys Dream, putting his mouth to good use and swirling his tongue around the base of his shaft, zoning out the outside noises to focus on Dream’s moaning; feeling good about himself that he can please his lovers. 

A jolt of pleasure suddenly shook his body as he felt something large enter inside him slowly and carefully. 

Dream bites his lower lip, loving the way Karl’s eyes rolled back as he was being fucked from the back and front all at once. It was so satisfying to see such an innocent person absolutely destroyed. He could just cum from the sight of it, but no, he wouldn’t dare do sucha thing. “Oh come on, you can do better than  _that_ ,  Karl.” Dream sneers from the dissatisfaction of Karl stopping. “Do want to be punished or what?”

Karl immediately snapped back from whatever little world he was in, and continued to pleasure Dream; drool coming out of his puffy red lips as he did so. 

Karl clenches his eyes shut, heat pooling in his stomach, indicating that he was near his orgasm. From the way Sapnap’s thrusts became a lot more faster, he could tell he was too. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna look so pretty with my cum all over your face.” Dream grabs onto Karl’s hair even harder, throwing his head back in pleasure and moaning. 

He pulls out with a little popping sound that came along with it and a string of saliva that connected Karl’s lips with his cock. Karl watches the taller man jerk himself off until he came all over his face, semen splattering on his forehead, hair, cheeks, and it rolled down to his neck. 

Sapnap starts to grope Karl’s chest, playing with his hardened nipples, twisting them in his fingers to get a cry out of the submissive. The way Karl clenches tightly around Sapnap was the finishing moment for him, and he paints Karl’s insides with his semen.

Karl yelps, letting his own climax release as well just from the feeling of Sapnap’s warm semen planting itself deep inside of him.

Everyone was exhausted, and Karl was sore from his limbs being restrained from movement; skin covered in skinny red markings where the rope had been.


	30. What friends are for (MrBeast crew) Fluff

Karl excitedly hops onto the modded Minecraft server with Chris, Chandler, and of course, Jimmy. He always loved to take on Minecraft challenges; it encouraged him to try his best on every one, and he also loved the way his friends raged throughout the recording session. 

Though he was having a rough day today; having read some hurtful comments on twitter and in the youtube comment section. Ouch, some people are really rude these days.

“Haha! Dude, Karl died  _again_ , ” Chris laughs, his booming laughter ringing in Karl’s headset. He cringes a bit, but plays it off as if it was nothing. “Whatever! This mod sucks.” He rolls his eyes. “Nah, bro you’re just ridiculously bad.” Chandler smiles, hitting Karl’s character. He knew they were just joking around, having their fun by teasing them. But it still kind of hurt, and he took it seriously after his self-esteem was destroyed by the hundreds of hate comments he received. But he still held his head high and kept his happy-go-lucky self everyone knew and probably loved.

But there was only so much he could take.

After they had finished recording, Karl excused himself to the bathroom where he sat on the toilet weeping to himself, the hateful comments lingered in his mind, tainting his mind like poison.

He felt nauseous; the urge to vomit was very strong, but he resisted.

There was a knock on the door, it was Chris on the other side of it. “Hey man, you good?” 

Huh? Has he heard him crying? Because it’s only been about a few minutes since he’s been in here, a normal amount of time to use the restroom. “Just let me have my pity party to myself, let me wallow in my self-hatred.” Karl impulsively replies, instantly regretting it.

“What? Dude, come out.”

The bathroom door swings open, and there stood Karl with puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Chris pulls him into a tight hug, and Karl cries into his shoulder. 

. . . . 

The group sat on the couch, huddling Karl as they watched television together. Karl had his head resting against Chandler’s shoulder, wiping his tears away from his face.

He feels comforted just by their presence alone, and their touch was nice to have, especially when he was down in the dumps and needed support from his friends.

He giggles as they watched something incredibly stupid happen on the show they were watching. 

It felt like home, listening to Chris and Chandler rambling on about the show with Jimmy criticizing it. He felt safe with them, like he belonged to them. 

He smiles, eyes fluttering shut.


	31. Master (George/Karl) SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Karl in a.maid dress, cockwarming, anal beads (only mentioned once)

George sat by his desk, hand resting on his face; he was growing bored with every minute. His foot taps impatiently, and he sighs.

“Karl.”

The boyflinches, looking over to him. “Y-yes sir?”

“Come sit on my lap.” He orders, using his finger to emphasize his demand. “Wh—wha-what.” Karl’s face instantly turned into a bright pink color. “I said.. come here.” George gave him a stern look, seeming impatient. “Yes sir.”

Karl walked over to George, carefully straddling him, not wanting to crush the slightly smaller with his weight. 

“Get yourself off with my thigh.”

Karl gulps, adjusting his skirt. He then starts to rub himself against George’s leg as he was told to, panting as he grew more and more aroused. George wraps his hands around his waist, preventing him from falling or shaking too much. “Is this good, s-sir?” 

George hums, thinking. “I guess so, you may stop now.” With a quiet whine, Karl stops, starting to get off of him. “I didn’t say to get offof me.” George pulls him back into his arms; Karl letting out a small gasp, feeling himself press against George’s hard erection that had formed mere moments ago. “Unless you don’t want your reward.~” 

Karl nods his head, “I want it, please.. sir.”

George lifts his goggles up, looking at Karl with a devilish smirk. “You want it?”

“Yes, please.”

George pulled his pants and boxers down only slightly, just enough to release his trapped erection. He lifts the soft fabric up to press himself against Karl’s bare body, taking in all the cute moans Karl induced. 

“S-sir..” Karl moans as his master grinds against him. “I-“

“Silence,” George hushes, “I did not give you permission to speak.” His grasp became a lot tighter around Karl, “Though I do enjoy those peculiar sounds you make, do go on making them.” 

His hand moved to Karl’s nicely shaped bum, fingers touching the anal beads that were implanted inside of Karl hours before, slowly tugging it out; making the submissive cry out in pleasure. George aligns himself, teasingly rubbing against his entrance. 

He soon sheathes himself into Karl, getting a loud moan from him. “That’s better,” George sighs, leaning forward to grab his pen on his desk to presumably do paperwork. “H-huh? Aren’t you going to-“

“Karl, I’ve been generous enough to let you sit on my lap, and now I let you sit on my cock and you complain?” 

“Right..” Karl tried not to look disappointed, “Sorry, sir.”

Every so often, Karl would feel it twitch inside him, and he would shift uncomfortably to try and get some satisfaction out of it, though George has caught onto it. “If you dare of even  _thinking_ about doing that again, I’m going to punish you.” He threatens, one hand slipping under his dress and grabbing his length tightly, making sure Karl would understand the message and stop. 

He took the hint andimmediately stopped moving, trying his best not to disturb George from doing his work. “I’ll probably consider fucking you later, though.” George whispers, letting a wide smile form on his face. 

Karl nods, patiently waiting for George to finish his paperwork. 

. . . . .

It has been approximately five minutes in, and Karl felt his patience wearing thinner with every minute that passes, wanting so badly to be bent over the desk— or anywhere for that matter, and get fucked senselessly until he blacks out. But he knew he couldn’t let George be upset, or there will be dire punishments awaiting for him, and it won’t just be sexual ones.

George groans, setting his work aside. He pulls out of Karl in order to bend him over on the table, then lifting up his dress. George couldn’t help but admire his petite, slim body. It looked even better in the maid dress he had bought specially made for him, the white ruffles on the hem of the skirt made it all the more cuter.

Karl pants, feeling George fill him up once more, and he finally, finally, starts to thrust inside him. “Oh dear god...” Karl instantly turned into a moaning mess as George starts to roughly drill him, not caring about the organized folders shaking with every thrust. 

“Sir, I-I’m close, am I allowed to-?”

“Yes, yes.” George answers quickly, near his own orgasm as well, thrusting faster and making the entire table shake, some of the paperwork falling off and scattering all over the floor. 

They both let out a heartily moan as they both came at the same time, dirtying the expensive carpet and Karl’s clothing. 

. . . . 

“...I think he forgot..” Sapnap sighs, rubbing his temple to calm his nerves. “He’s probably asleep.” Dream looked at his watch, impatiently waiting outside of George’s house. 

“Speaking of sleeping—“

“No.”

“Well, would you reconsider—“

“No.”

“Ok.”


	32. Watchful eyes (Karlnap Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did not put in specific kinks so I added some that I wanted to try and write
> 
> Includes: voyeurism, Sensory deprivation, urethra play, orgasm denial, degradation, hair pulling
> 
> +Aftercare

“Hey, Babe?,” Sapnap calls out to Karl, who sat by his gaming setup, “Yeah? What’s up?” He turns to face Sapnap, taking off his headset for a second to hear what his lover had to say. “I wanna try something new when.. when we fuck, is that okay?” His face grew redder with embarrassment, “Are you okay with sensory deprivation and other people watching.. like, voyeurism?” Now it was Karl’s turn to heat up. “Um.. Sure, as long as it’s someone close who’s watching.”

“Don’t worry, you know them very well.”

. . . . . 

“You’re gonna be okay, I’ll blindfold you so it’ll be like they’re not even here.” Sapnap assured him, wrapping a black cloth around Karl’s eyes, tying it into a tight knot. “Ready?” Sapnap grabbed the noise-cancelling headphones nearby. “Yeah.” Karl confirms, nodding his head. Sapnap puts the headphones onto Karl, joining the video call at the same time.

“Hey guys.” Sapnap casually greets, turning his webcam on without hesitation, eyes meeting up with his friends’ curious gaze. “Karl can’t hear what you’re saying, so it doesn’t matter if you say anything to him.” He explains calmly, patting the said man’s bare back that send chills down Karl’s spine. 

“I...” George rubs the bridge of his nose; seemingly annoyed, “...have no idea why I agreed to this.” He sighs, regretting his choices and was about to leave the call. 

Sapnap slid himself inside of Karl from behind, making him moan loudly in front of his friends. “Nah, you know you want to see this.” He cackles from the way George became flustered almost immediately. 

On the other hand, Dream stayed silent the whole time, as if he was focused on something. 

“S-sap this f—f-feels weird with the blindfold on..” Karl stutters as Sapnap held him by the thighs and spread his legs open; showcasing him to his friends. He lifts the right side of the headphone so Karl could hear him for a second, “Does that mean you want to stop now?”

Karl shook his head, “No, nimrod. Just keep goi-aAh—!” He was interrupted by his own moans as Sapnap continued to shamelessly fuck him in front of Dream and George, who were watching with astonishing looks on their faces.

Karl’s body glistened with his own sweat, moaning loudly into the microphone for everyone to hear. 

There was a zipping noise coming from the other side. “Wait what the hell— Dream, are you jerking off to this?” George looked at him with disdain, though he shouldn’t judge considering how hard he’s gotten. “Oh come on, George, what the hell am I supposed to do watching two people have sex? Do you watch porn and  not  jack off?” Dream retorts, rolling his eyes. George scoffs in response, not admitting that he was starting to palm himself through his sweatpants. He didn’t want to admit that watching the couple have sex was very arousing. He loved the way Karl desperately tried to find Sapnap and hold onto him for dear life, the way he moans loudly, and how cute he looked being fucked. 

“I’m gonna take the headphones off him now,” Sapnap warns the two, starting to lift it off of Karl, who was slightly frightened hearing breathy moaning coming from the monitor; completely forgetting that he was being watched. He couldn’t make out who exactly it was, but he nonetheless got even more embarrassed.“How’s it feel knowing that you’re being watched as you get railed?” Sapnap whispers near Karl’s ear, licking his earlobe and nibbling it. “Are you that desperate to get fucked that you’d be willing to do it in front of others? You’re so shameless, Karl Jacobs.” It was just dirty talk, but Sapnap knew that he shouldn’t have said that considering that  he  was the one to suggest the idea.

Before Karl could get a single word out, Sapnap stuck his fingers inside his mouth to shut him up. 

“S-sap I’m about to..” 

“Hold on.” Sap pauses, gripping around Karl’s dick and his other hand pulls Karl’s brown locks roughly, “Fellas, should I let this bitch cum or nah?”

Both men answered at the same time:

“No.” 

“Yes.”

“Is that—“ Karl picks up their distinct voices, immediately recognizing them. 

“Wow, Dream. You’re so mean.” George sarcastically gasped, broadly smiling as Dream chuckles. “It’s not mean, I just don’t think Karl should get the satisfaction of finishing ahead of us, otherwiseit wouldn’t be fair, would it?”

“You say ‘ _ us _ ,’ as if I was actually masturbating to it.” 

“Oh, you _definitely_ are, Gogy.” 

“Dream has a point,” Sapnap smirks, “Karl, you hear that? You don’t cum until I say so.”

Karl writhes on Sapnap’s cock, making the dominant shiver in pleasure. “God fucking damnit, Karl.” He hisses, fingernails barely digging into his scalp, making Karl moan even louder. “That reminds me,” Sapnap took his hand off of Karl’s twitching dick to grab something he had just recently bought from Adam & Eve. 

He held a very thin, shiny metallic up to the camera, boasting proudly how he had recently purchased it from the sex store. He carefully inserts it into the submissive’s urethra, not wanting it to hurt as much. “There, now you can’t cum even if you tried.” 

“Holy crap,” Dream watches with utter shock, “I- was that even necessary?”

“Yeah, Karl apparently can’t fuckin’ control himself, so he thinks he can cum whenever he wants.” He tugs on his hair again, “Isn’t that right, you little _bitch_?” There was no coherent answer from Karl, just a low squeak, pissing Sapnap off. “I said,” his free hand grabbed Karl’s cheeks, lifting his face up, “Isn’t. That. _Right_?” He repeats slowly yet intimidatingly. “S-sorry sir, yes, that is right.” Karl apologizes, and Sapnap’s hand let go of his face. 

“Are you always  _ this  _ rough to Karl?” George asked with concern, a bit worried for Karl’s sake. “Of course not, we don’t usually do this.” Sapnap reassures his concerned friend, “And whenever we did, I’d always take care of him afterwards, to make sure he’s okay.”George sighs in relief, glad that this wasn’t mentally damaging Karl. 

“Please,” Karl begs, “I wanna cum, sir, please let me cum.. Please.. Please.. I need it so badly, sir.”

“Hm,” Sapnap looks to the screen, “What do you guys think? Convincing enough?”

“Sure, but on one condition,” Dream answers, “Take off the blindfold, I want to see his face when he orgasms.” 

Sapnap nods, taking off the blindfold. As soon as he did, Karl’s eyes squint, not adjusted to the very bright light of the room compared to the pitch black darkness of the blindfold. First thing he saw was Dream and George looking at him, so he turns away shyly. “Babe, they wanna see your pretty face.” Sapnap uses his hand to make Karl look directly at the monitor, only for him to look away again. “Karl, do you want to cum or not?” 

Karl slowly turned to face the screen once again, feeling himself blush and his heart race increase. Tears were threatening to spill from his tear-ducts and he had drool dribbling down his chin; overall, he looked like a mess. “Good  fuckin’  boy! You’re such a good boy.” Sapnap praises, pulling out the thin toy that clogged Karl’s urethra. Karl lets out the loudest moan Sapnap has heard; immediately releasing himself onto the desk, dirtying Sapnap’s screen, but it didn’t really bother him much. He slouches, sighing as he came down from his high. 

Karl’s orgasm triggered Sapnap’s, and he came right inside of Karl, overfilling him with semen. 

They both pant for a while, staying silent as they ravished the beautiful moment they shared. “So,” Sapnap spoke up, still breathing heavily, “How was that, boys? Enjoyed the show?” 

Dream casually responds with a satisfied grin, “Hell yeah, dude that was better than most porn i’ve seen.” 

On the other hand, George said nothing.

“You guys planning on doing this again?” Dream asks curiously.

“I’d love to,” Sapnap cheerfully said, “But I’d have to ask if Karl would be okay doing it again.”

“Anyways, I’m gonna go take care of Karl. Night.”

. . . . . . 

“I didn’t go too far, right?” Sapnap wraps a blanket around Karl, who sat next to him on the couch, leaning on his shoulder. “No.” Karl yawns, eyes fluttering shut. 

Sapnap smiles, appreciating how adorable Karl looked when he was tired. He then takes the remote and turns down the volume of the television, making sure it doesn’t disturb Karl’s rest. 


	33. Watchful eyes pt2 (Karlnap smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: collars, choking, voyeurism, praise, degrading
> 
> sorry I’m struggling to balance my schoolwork with this stuff aha

“I think you guys will really enjoy this one.” Sapnap grins, turning on his webcam. “Let me just go get Karl real quick.” He stands up, pushing his seat away from the desk and exiting the room for a moment.

“What’s he planning..?” George nervously asked himself, watching his screen intently, waiting for Sapnap to re-enter the room.

The door eventually opens, and in comes Sapnap holding a leash that had a collar attached to it. Karl crawled into the room completely naked with the collar on him with a puppy headband that matched his chestnut hair and a butt plug inside him that looked like a fluffy dog tail. 

“What.” Dream looks at them in awe, “What the _hell_ is  wrong  with you?” 

Sapnap snorts at the rhetorical question, shrugging. “Hey, don’t kinkshame.” Dream rolled his eyes behind his masked face, wanting to see how this’ll play out. 

Metal clangs as Sapnap pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, then placing Karl’s arms behind his back, wrapping the handcuffs around them before being rudely interrupted. 

“EYYYY— oh what the HELL?!” A new person joins the call, and the voice belonged to no other than Quackity. “WHAT THE FUCK IS—WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” 

“Oh, hey Quackity.” Sapnap greets him casually, “I was just gonna fuck the shit outta Karl in front of Dream n’ Gogy. Wanna join?” 

Quackity was perplexed for a moment, staying surprisingly silent as he thought of an answer to this awkward moment. Sapnap felt nervous the whole time, hoping he wouldn’t just laugh and leave the call. “HELL YEAH, DUDE! That’d be so fucking hot.” 

Sapnap smiles, continuing to put on the handcuffs around Karl’s wrists. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay babe?” He whispers, tightening the handcuffs onto Karl’s wrists. He then bends Karl over on his desk, spanking his ass.

“Look up directly into the screen,” he orders, tugging the leash to make Karl arch his back. “Keep looking at them, look into their eyes as they see how much of a slut you truly are.” He slips out the butt plug quickly and replaces it with his own dick, slowly filling him up.

Karl moans, carefully eyeing his friends’ facial expressions; loving how they stare back at him with adoration. “God, you’re so pretty, Karlos.” Quackity whispers loud enough to be heard; Karl moans even louder at the praise, wanting desperately to be praised, or even degraded. It doesn’t matter as long as he gets the attention he craves. 

“Pretty, huh?” Sapnap heaves, “Yeah, a pretty pathetic whore.” He roughly digs his fingernails into Karl’s flesh, nearly drawing blood. “Don’t be so rude, Sapnap.” George holds in a giggle, “He looks so cute like this.” 

“He looks cute when he’s showing himself being fucked?” Dream scoffs, “Showing himself off to each of us, getting turned on by the fact that we’re watching, Karl’s just an attention whore, isn’t that right?” 

Karl answers with a small groan, which didn’t satisfy Sapnap. “Speak, Karl. Answer him properly.” He tugs harder on the leash, choking the submissive. “R-Right.” He winces at how tight the collar was. 

“Wait wait, backup, I want to see everything.” Quackity requested, his breath was labored as he watches closely. “And make him beg like the literal  bitch he is.” Dream adds. 

Sapnap pulls out for a moment to help Karl stand up, backing themselves up to make sure their full bodies were on screen. Quackity gave them a thumbs up to let them know that they were far enough in the room. 

Sapnap lifts Karl’s right leg up, holding it in place as he teasingly rubs his already penetrated entrance. “You want more? You heard Dream, beg for it like a  _dog_. ” 

“Please, please give me more,” he starts, tilting his head back to rest on Sapnap’s shoulder; his other leg quaking as it struggles to support him. “Please, sir? Please use my body in front of everyone, please...”

“Dream?” Sapnap looked up to the screen, “Good enough for you?” 

“..Yeah, sure.” He shrugs nonchalantly. “Just fuck him real good, George here is becoming way too silent to be interested.” 

“What? What am I supposed to say? Oh, Karl you’re doing so well! You look incredibly adorable when-“

“a-AhH!” Karl moans from the half-assed praise, surprising the British man whose eyes went wide with shock. “Oh, you get off of praise? That’s so adorable.” He chortles for a brief moment, taking in the look on Karl’s face. “Nah, sluts like him don’t deserve praise.” Sapnap roughly pushed into Karl’s prostate, drawing out a strangled moan that nearly sounded like a scream. “Wow, Karl. I didn’t know you could scream like  that , what the hell?” Quackity titters, “But holy SHIT, dude, you are such a good boy, exposing your body so we can see.” He blushes, absolutely smitten from how Karl reacted. “‘Good boy’ is a stretch.” Dream said, “He’s only doing it because he’s a fucking slut.” 

After that, strings of praise and degrading words were filled into Karl’s ears, edging him even further. 

“Karl, come in cum for us, you were so good for us, for Sapnap.”

“You’re such a pretty boy, Karl. You look especially phenomenal right now.”

“Karl, you better take Sapnap’s cum— all of it, without a single drop of it spilling, you hear me?”

Sapnap lets go of Karl’s leg, using it to tug at the collar, making Karl scream out and spasm out as he orgasmed. After a few more thrusts into Karl’s sore prostate, Sapnap had his own orgasm as well. 

“How was that, guys?” Sapnap asked, short of breath. “..Not bad.” George meekly says. “That was so fun, guys.” Quackity beams, still his hyped up self. 

Dream gave a simple thumbs up, “Yeah, just take care of Karl, it seemed a little humiliating for him.” 

“Of course I will, Dumbass.” 

. . . . 

“You alright, babe?” Sapnap walks over to Karl witha warm cup of milk in hand. “Mhm.” Karl nods, taking the beverage from Sapnap. “Sore, though.” He weakly smiles, sipping the milk. “Sorry.” 

“I’ll be gentler next time.”


	34. Choking me (Karl/Corpse) smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: choking

Karl absolutely loved being choked by strong, big hands that wrapped tightly around his neck, squeezing the air out of him. He loved the feeling. The arousing, pleasurable, feeling. 

So he thought it would be a great idea to invite Corpse to choke him for his own pleasure. 

And it was, the feeling was just asdelightful as he imagined it to be; his rings were making it even better somehow. 

“Please don’t stop, even if I cry. I wanna be choked so badly.”

“..Okay.”

Drool runs down Karl’s chin and down to Corpse’s hands; indicating how good Karl felt during that very moment. His eyes were rolled back in a way that sent Corpse’s blood down to his crotch. Shit, he looked so gorgeous. He lets go one of his hands to undo both their pants, struggling a bit to unbuckle Karl’s belt with only one hand. Once they were off, he pulls down his and Karl’s boxers off and carefully grabs both their full-on erections; pressing them together that drew out a weak moan from Karl. 

His hand slowly stroked the bases of the two dicks, breathing heavily. His grasp on Karl’s neck looses only slightly to give Karl a breather, then quickly tightening it again. 

Karl’s body shook heavily; breath hitched for just a moment as he experienced a once in a lifetime ecstasy, painting himself in his own semen that stained his clothing white. His mouth parts, letting out a hoarse earth-shattering moan; like music to Corpse’s ears as he enjoyed listening to Karl mewl whilst trying to breathe steadily. 

He finishes jerking himself off, adding to the painted clothing of Karl’s already ruined sweater. Satisfied, he lets go of Karl’s neck to reveal a slightly red and purple mark on it.

Noticing the concerned look on his face, Karl convinced him that he’ll be fine and that it would be gone in a few days or so. He thanks Corpse for giving him such a pleasurable experience he hadn’t had in such a long time before waving goodbye to the man as he headed out the door. 


	35. Betrothed (Dream/Karl SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: cum inflation (kinda) 
> 
> this is a slow burn lol

It was only a mere glimpse.

A glimpse that would change his life.

His name was Prince Dream; future king of the kingdom of SMP. He looked incredible handsome with his dirty blonde hair that was combed to the side, and a mask that covered the majority of his face except for his mouth. God, he was so handsome. 

But what if he was straight? 

Most people in the kingdom were straight, with only a few gays and lesbians here and there. It was a time where homophobia was still lingering around, but wasn’t as harsh as before back in the day. 

Oh god, he’s facing his direction. Is he looking at him? It’s hard to tell because of his stupid, stupid mask that had a goofy smiley face drawn on it that stared him down menacingly; as if it were ripping apart his soul. 

Oh my god he’s coming over to him. 

“Hey there, You’re the Prince of Kinoko Kingdom, am I right?” He greets with a slight smile and a faint blush underneath his mask; just barely visible to the eye. “Y-yeah.” He stutters, completely forgetting his manners and his lessons about being polite. “My name is Karl, excuse my poor manners.” He laughs it off, awkwardly fidgeting with his uniform. 

“Well, Karl.” Dream adjusts his mask, “You certainly are quite adorable for a prince such as yourself.”

“I-“ Karl had no idea how to respond to this. Classes never taught him what to do in this situation. “Thank you?” 

The rest of their conversation were pretty normal, occasionally laughing as they tell stories about their kingdom. 

. . . .

He thought that was just it. 

He thought that was the only time he would see the handsome prince.

Boy, he was so wrong.

“Karl, you are over the age of 18, and still have not found a suitor to marry yet.” His mother scowls impatiently, taking a deep breath. “So we decided to find someone for you, someone that will greatly benefit us.”

He gulps, waiting for them to announce his new suitor, secretly fumbling with his hands behind his back. 

“Here he is, right now.”

Karl turned around slowly, his eyes widen as his gaze lands on the same prince he met last night at the formal ball. If he dared opened his mouth, he felt like it would drop to the floor from the surprise.

What even was the chance of having an arranged marriage with a handsome stranger you met yesterday? Astronomical? Well, it doesn’t matter anyways, because Karl felt like he won the lottery— he was the luckiest guy on the planet to be marrying Dream.

He knows marriage between two royals was only for the sole purpose of benefitting their kingdoms, but who’s to say that it’s not about love, as well? Yes, he had just met him.. But there was something about him that made him feel like there was more to him; as if he were his soulmate. It’s silly, but.. He just feels it in his bones. 

Their wedding had already been set on the first of May, which would be enough time to set up the preparations and get for them to get to know each other more. Just a few months or so, and Karl would be married.

. . . . . 

Time flies so fast, huh?

It was already May and it had only felt like weeks just passed by.

Karl and Dream talked a lot during the few months they had, and they learned many new things about one another. Dream also introduced Karl to his closest knight friends, George and Sapnap, who were always picking fights and were the troublemakers of the bunch, which Karl found quite funny. 

He wasn’t going to lie, but he felt extremely anxious. There were crowds of people waiting for him just outside, he could hear them whisper through the almost thin walls. He closes his eyes, re-adjusting his lopsided tie and making sure every hair was in place as he inhaled, holding it as he straightened his posture; breathing out as he exits the room.

Well, this was it.

Their wedding.

He ignores the whispers around him, focusing on walking down the aisle. He felt his hands tremble as he came closer to Dream.

A few minutes pass by, which was the most boring few minutes in Karl’s life, listening to the Priest ramble on and on. 

After they had shared their wedding vows, the priest gave them a small smile, “You may now kiss the br— groom.” 

With a broad smile, Dream lifts his mask up just a bit and sweeps Karl off his feet, causing half of the audience to gasp, along with Karl. 

He presses their lips together, officiating their marriage. It was their first kiss, and it felt so warm;it was a short yet powerful kiss that left Karl wanting more; it was like a drug— like ecstasy. But he knew he couldn’t kiss him any longer, seeing as they were both in public, and society was still trying to get used to gay marriages. Karl felt himself sizzle up from embarrassment, fixating his gaze onto his.. husband. Wow, he got to finally say that word now. Husband. 

. . . 

Everyone had left, and the sun was beginning to set. “Let’s go, Karl.” Dream took him by the hand, leading them towards their now shared bedroom. 

The night was still young, and there was an infinite amount of things they could do during this moment.

But at that moment, all they wanted was each other.

As soon as they arrived to their chambers, Dream locked the room and slipped off his mask, revealing his bright green eyes that reflected the red-orange gradience of the Phoenix colored sunset. “God,” Karl murmurs, “to think I’ve never seen your face before.”

He laughs, the same laughter that played in Karl’s mind when they had first met all those months ago. “You like?”

“Oh yeah.” Karl wrapped his arms around the tall man, standing on his tippy toes to give his lover a quick peck on the lips. “What were you planning on doing in here, anyways?” He didn’t need to ask, he already knew.

“Oh you know...” he slithers his hands around Karl’s waist, groping his ass. “What newly weds usually so on their first night together.” His hands continued exploring Karl’s body, stripping him slowly of his clothing as he did so.“Then take me right now, dimwit.”

That was a new one.

“Patience, Karl. Have they taught you no manners?” He half-joked through his hushed hiss. “Oh, they have. I must have forgotten.”

A smirk creeps up on Dream’s face, “Is that so? I think I might have to give you a little reminder.” Hands were shoved down Karl’s tight pants, digging into the soft flesh.

Arching his back, Karl softly whimpers from the pain; but the pain turned him on, making him ridiculously hard. Dream could feel the forming tent; so he uses it to tease him ever so slightly, “You like discipline, Prince Karl?” 

Biting his lip, he nods. Dream dug into his flesh again, not liking the wordless response. “Words. Use them, Karl. Basic politeness.”

“Y-yes, I do.”

His lips were puffy and pink from the rough treatment from earlier and the fact that he had bit them not too long ago, and Dream loved the way it looked. He smushes their lips together messily, their lips locked tightly. Seizing the opportunity, Dream pushes Karl onto the king-sized bed, pinning the smaller prince down into the fluffy sheets. 

Ooh. His muscles though. My god, he was so muscular. “Goodness, how are you this strong?!” 

“Easy, I simply train with the knights.”

Wow, so lucky. Karl was never allowed on the training premises, because apparently he was ‘too delicate to fight,’ whatever the hell that meant. 

Karl squirms underneath him, trying to shimmy his pants off. Dream chuckles, helping him removing them. He starts to strip Karl slowly, unbuttoning his tuxedo and discarding it to undo his dress shirt, first taking off the tie.

“Gorgeous,” Dream mumbled under his breath, taking in the view of Karl’s pretty body that was begging to be ruined. He leans down, his tongue hovering Karl’s nipple, flicking the bud to get a moan from Karl, who tilt his head back as Dream moved over and sucked on his sensitive skin, leaving marks all over his pale skin. Once he got bored of marking Karl, he moved away to grab a small bottle. “What is that?” Karl asked, looking at the substance Dream was coating his fingers with. “It’s lubrication, to make the penetration hurt less.”

“You’re.. gonna penetrate me?” Karl should have slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. “I mean.. Yeah, unless you don’t want to-“

“No, no, sorry I accidentally blurted that out.” 

They both laughed; sharing a beautiful moment between them, and a memory that they’ll never forget. “It was my fault, I should’ve worded it better.” Dream prods his fingers at Karl’s entrance, just barely pressing into it. “Ready?”

Karl nods, then remembering he should respond properly with words, “Yes, I’m ready.”

With Karl’s consent, Dream shoved his fingers inside, feeling how tight he was. “Karl, relax. You’re too tense.”

“S-sorry.” He breathes slowly, trying to relax as much as possible. “There we go,” Dream drove his fingers even deeper than before, curling them to satisfy Karl even more. “Y-you’re ah— certainly experienced, aren’t you?”

“Well, this is my first time.” He claims, “But I was taught how sex worked in case I needed to make an offspring for a heir.”

“But I’m not a-“ 

“I know.” Dream continued to pump into him; accidentally grazing over his prostate. Karl’s moans became a lot louder when Dream hit that area, so he continued to abuse that spot to earn all the lovely sounds Karl produced. He loved the way his face contorts; the way his mouth shapes into a perfect ‘O’ as he fingered him roughly. He couldn’t wait to see how he’d react once he was actually inside him.

He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to be inside him right now. With haste, he pulls down his pants and freed his aching dick that was red from being trapped for a while. Seeing how big Dream was, Karl couldn’t help but stare at it, a bit nervous watching Dream slick it with the lubricant. 

Dream leans down again, holding Karl close as he slowly inserted himself inside, spreading him open even more. Karl whines from the stinging sensation, grunting as Dream bottoms out. Seeing the pained expression Karl had on his face, he pauses for a moment to wait for him to adjust to his size.

His eyes twitched from the now pleasurable feeling that coursed throughout his body, allowing Dream to continue onwards. 

At first, his thrusts were slow and gentle; making sure that Karl wouldn’t be in too much pain for his first time. “P-p—please go faster..” Karl requested, clawing at Dream’s back. “Of course.” He gladly does as he was asked, thrusting faster than before as he listens to Karl practically singing his name out. “You’re too irresistible,” He growls lowly, fucking into him with much more force; loving the way Karl clenches around his dick perfectly like a sheathe. Karl pulls them into a kiss, tears running down from how overwhelmingly good it felt. Dream kisses his tear-stained cheek, tasting salty yet somehow good. 

Something was tingling in the pit of his stomach, like he needed to pee or..

“Don’t finish yet, I want to experience our first orgasms at the same time.” 

Pre-cum was leaking freely out of Karl’s slit as he tried to contain it for much longer. “I-I can’t hold it.”

“I’m close, you can release soon.”

The air around them became a lot more humid as they breathe heavily against each other. The room was echoing the sounds of moaning, groaning, and the wet slapping sounds as Dream rams Karl into the bed. “Now.” 

He empties his load into Karl, filling him up like a crème filled donut, bloating his stomach just a bit with his semen.

Karl cursed loudly as he finished, white ropes staining his own torso and some went onto Dream’s expensive clothing. 

The two lie in bed next to each other, trying to comprehend the fact that they just had sex. It felt so surreal, and they were unsure if they were living in a dream. 

“I’m going to run a bath for you, okay?” Dream gets off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. “Mhm.” Karl tiredly says, nearly falling asleep. Nearly.

“Love you.” Dream pecks Karl’s forehead. 


	36. The Visit (Techno/Karl) smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: mindbreak (kinda)

The first time he went to Techno’s house was purely an accident. But every now and then, Karl comes over to visit him, bringing a small gift as well. 

But today, he had a huge argument with Sapnap, and had nowhere else to go other than Techno’s place, where nobody would suspect him to be. 

He just needed some time away from Sapnap right now. 

“Oh, Karl you’re here earlier than usual.” Techno’s voice was still monotonous, yet had a surprised undertone to it.

“Can I stay here for a while? Like for the rest of day..?”

“Sure, come inside.”

. . . . . . 

Sex always managed to get his mind off of troublesome thoughts, and this was exactly what he needed right now: rough sex. 

So now Karl’s face was smushed into a pillow, his sobs muffled and his tears wet the fabric as he felt hands push him down even further; allowing Techno to easily thrust against his prostate, which he uses to abuse the sensitive spot.

His fingers were laced into Karl’s hair, tugging to pull his head back up; hearing the beautifully broken moans of the submissive. 

His mind went completely numb, ears ringing loudly as he blanked out into sub-space; howling loudly as Techno suddenly came inside of him without a warning, which triggered his own as well. 

They pant, taking in the fresh smell of sex and sweat combined to make such a sickening, yet lovely scent. 

“..That was nice.. Come over again?” Techno offers, eyes darting to where the other lie.

“Sure.” He gladly accepts, forgetting the fact that he and Sapnap were ever in a fight.


	37. Silent (Karl/Callahan) smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: just casual sex lol. No kinks here.
> 
> Bonus aftercare

For a while now, Karl analyzed Callahan’s body language so he can read him better without him having to write something down in order to communicate. 

So when he felt him grinding against him, it was quite obvious what he wanted.

Now he found himself lying on a bed, face down and ass up as Callahan gently fucked into him with passion. It was slow, but it still gave Karl all the pleasure he craved. 

Impressively, not a single sound has came out of Callahan’s mouth, despite him having sex with Karl.

Karl loved being manhandled roughly, but on this day maybe he did need some soft, gentle touches. He sighs as Callahan pulled out to flip him over onto his back, lifting his legs up in order to get the perfect angle to hit his prostate. Karl’s fluffy hair bounced with every thrust, and he found himself wanting—  _ craving  _ more of this; to have sex that was filled with only lust for one another. Sure, rough sex was great and all, but the passion in casual sex felt even greater. 

Karl could tell that Callahan was close, because he felt the way his thrusts became faster and relentless. “Outside, please.” Karl breathes, clenching his eyes shut as he rode his orgasm, feeling Callahan pull out and spill his seed right onto his fluttering hole.

The hot atmosphere was intoxicating, and the two looked at each other with desire, feeling as if they wanted more. But Callahan decided he wanted to stop there; gesturing to the bathroom, telling him wordlessly that he’ll set up the bath for them.

The two sat in silence as steam clouded the mirror and the running water filling up the tub. Karl snuggles against Callahan, nuzzling his face into his chest lovingly.

He softly giggles as Callahan gingerly pressed his lips against his forehead. 


	38. Fake Memories (Karl/Dream) smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: praise kink, choking,
> 
> also just a quick heads up there’s manipulation in this (kinda)

He had no idea where he was.

Not just that though, he doesn’t know his past, or even his own identity. Shit. Who was he again? And why does he have sinking bad feeling?

“Karl?” 

An unfamiliar yet familiar voice suddenly came from behind. He swiftly turns around, seeing a tall blonde man in a line green hoodie with an ominous white mask that covered most of his face. How fucking creepy, not to mention the eerie vibes he got from that goddamn smile that was plastered onto it.

There was something familiar about him, as if he had seen his face from somewhere.. Like in the past..? His memory was so fuzzy right now, he couldn’t comprehend anything.

“Who are you?!” He quickly backs away, not knowing whether he should trust this stranger or not.

Dream falters for a second, thinking how he could use this as a perfect opportunity.

“You’re my fiancé, don’t you remember?” He walks closer to him slowly, not wanting to scare him off.

Karl didn’t detect his false concern, and let himpull him in closer. 

“I- I don’t remember ha-“

“Look at the ring on your left hand.” 

He was right, there was a small golden ring on his ring finger..

But he couldn’t help but feel as if something was off. But what?

“Why can’t I remember our engagement if..” Karl curiously analyzed the ring on his finger.

“Oh Karl, there you ar-“ another person had entered the room, but stopped in their tracks as soon as their eyes landed on Dream. 

“Who’s that?” Karl cocks his head to the side, still unsure who he should trust. 

“That’s..” Dream starts, “That’s the person who caused you to forget.” 

Karl looked at the raven haired boy standing in front of them, “What..?” 

“What the hell are you talking about, Dream?” The other man scrunches his face, still unknowing that Karl had lost his memories. He turns to face Karl, who looked at him with a scared look.

“Karl, you seriously don’t believe that blatant lie, right?!”

“Don’t listen to Sapnap, Karl.” Dream snarls, a grimace expression that was hidden beneath his mask, “He just wants to hurt you.” He takes Karl by the hand, running past the confused Sapnap and exiting the library.

“Let’s go somewhere more private.” Dream pulls an enderpearl from his pocket, throwing it afar.

“KARL!!”

Karl turned around to see the saddened yet bewildered ravenette chasing after them, before disappearing into a forest that was densely filled by many trees.

. . . . 

“Do you still not remember anything?” 

“..No.” 

_Perfect_.  He nearly said. _Nearly_. 

Wrapping his arms around Karl’s small waist, he presses their bodies against a tree. “You know, Karl, I can help you relive some of your memories~” Dream licked his lips, secretly admiring the way Karl bit his lip; feeling himself growing harder.

Karl moans as Dream grinds their crotches together, not realizing he had slipped his arms into his bag and took out his journal, tossing it aside into some bushes. 

“Aw, you look so cute right now.” His pointer finger lifts Karl’s chin upwards, allowing him to lean in for a kiss. It wasn’t filled with passion— just mostly lust and hunger. 

Karl hadn’t realized until now, but his pants were gone. Dream must’ve slipped them off while they were kissing. 

A thin line of saliva connected their lips as they pull away, both of them slightly disheveled.

Karl gasps, feeling a wet finger forcing itself inside of him, and he desperately tried to grasp onto the tree that supported his weight; resulting in splinters that went into the palms of his hands. More fingers were inserted into him, massaging his prostate in such a satisfyingly way that could have made Karl right then and there. 

His eyes were shut tightly, hearing what only could be Dream undoing his pants. He shivers, feeling something large rub against him teasingly. His mouth opens widely, letting out a silent scream, feeling it stretch him even more so than the fingers did. It felt so wrong for some reason, yet so right.

He bites down onto his tongue as he was stuffed full.

“Do you remember how good you felt, Karl?”

His eyes snapped open, staring back at Dream through his tear-filled eyes, realizing that Dream had put his dick inside of him. 

Karl responded with a small noise that was barely audible, crying out as Dream started moving back, then thrusting his hips forwards in such an aggressive way that made Karl scream his name out.

“Good boy, Karl. Go ahead, sing my name.” 

Karl, like the obedient person he was, starts chanting his name, thrusts rapidly becoming harder as he did so, like he was being rewarded.

He picks up Karl from their position, tossing him onto the dirty grass; laying on the ground, Karl’s wrists were pinned over his head as Dream lifted his hoodie up, exposing his bare chest.

His mouth hovered over Karl’s perky tit, flicking the sensitive nipple with his tongue, causing Karl to mewl. Such delightful sounds Karl made, he needed more.

One of his hands made its way to Karl’s chest, stimulating the bud; pinching it and playing with it. 

Feeling bored, he wraps his hands around Karl’s neck, squeezing gently. 

Surprised, Karl gasped and tried taking his hands off in a panicked state, until he succumbs to the now arousing feeling of being choked. “You look so amazing like this, you’re such a good boy for me, Karl.” Dream leaves kisses all around his face, his grip tightening around his neck; enough to leave a slightly visible mark that could be easily hidden, but not enough to completely cut his airway off.

Somehow, Karl finds that being choked while being fucked roughly enhances the pleasure, and shit, it felt good— he wasn’t afraid to admit it. He loved how Dream doesn’t go easy on him, giving his ass a rough treatment that’ll probably make him limp the next month.

He still couldn’t shake off the feeling that something about this was off, though.

“See how you take my dick so perfectly? It’s as if it was made for it.” He switches their position once more; with Karl now being on his side and leg lifted up to rest on Dream’s shoulder. “Right?” He squeezes his thigh tightly, expecting an answer. Karl nods, tightening around Dream as tingling sensations pooled in his stomach, signaling him that he was about to—

“A-aHhhn!”

He grunts through his gritted teeth, allowing the euphoric feeling of pleasure wash over his body as he rides out his orgasm, tensing as Dream continued to thrust.

And then everything became white.

Karl had passed out right after Dream emptied himself inside of him, still dripping of his load onto the once green grass.

Dream zips his pants back up, then getting up to pick the dropped journal he took out earlier. 

Looking back, he contemplated whether or not he should bring Karl back or leave him here.

In the end, he had the decency to dress him back up before escaping the scene with the journal he longed for.

Things seemed to go his way, and he planned on staying like that.

He just needed Karl out his way,

Permanently.


	39. Seduction (Karl/Schlatt) smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seductive Karl? 
> 
> Includes: rough sex, degrading 
> 
> also Schlatt kinda rips Karl’s pants lol

Schlatt groans, trying to relieve himself of the raging boner he had for a while now. That stupid, stupid pretty boy named Karl always had to somehow make him aroused.

It was unlucky for Karl to walk in right at that moment, because Schlatt pounces onto Karl, pinning him onto the floor. 

“Schlatt?” Karl gulps, making direct eye contact with the man above him. He felt something poking at his crotch; eyes slowly making its way to see Schlatt’s erection, finally putting in the pieces of the puzzle.

“Karl, you really asked for it this time.” He tugs at Karl’s waistband, fingernails nearly ripping apart the fabric.

“Wha-“

“Don’t  what  me, you know exactly what you did, you sneaky little cunt.” 

Karl gave him a sly smirk, remembering how badly he had teased the man. “Oh? You gonna do something about that,  _sir_?”  He bit his lip seductively, wiggling his petite ass; grinding himself onto Schlatt, making his erection harden. The way he said ‘sir,’ was the thing that finally got Schlatt to snap.

He pins Karl’s hips, grounding him. Karl licks his lips, watching Schlatt rip most of his pants off of him. “Those were inexpensive pants, anyways.” 

It’s true, he didn’t really mind that Schlatt ripped them off, it was cheap and wasn’t very comfortable, anyways.

“Look at that, your fuckin’ boypussy is  begging  me to destroy it.” He spat on his thumb, rubbing it onto Karl’s hole that twitched at the touch. 

“Then  _ fuck _ me, Schlatt.  _ Ruin _ me, make me scream your name out, please.  Make me your _bitch_ , sir.” 

Man, did Karl know how to properly seduce people.

“You don’t have any authority, Karl. Don’t you fucking dare tell  me  what to do.” Schlatt sticks his thick finger inside of him, stretching him open real good. “‘M sorry, sir.” Karl arches his back from the sudden penetration, moaning silently into the touch. 

“You better be,” he huffs, adding in another finger a bit prematurely, causing slight pain for Karl, but he was used to it at this point. He didn’t care either way, he just wanted to be fucked the shit out of.

Schlatt stops after the third finger, taking the fingers out to unzip his pants.

Karl watches as the other freed his hardened dick, wanting so badly to taste it, or just be fucked so hard he couldn’t think straight.

Either one was fine.

“Spread your legs for me, because I’m going to rip you open, just like you fucking wanted.”

Karl couldn’t get a word out of his mouth, because Schlatt instantly drove inside of him as soon as he spreads his legs out.

Karl lets out a pained moan from how quickly he bottomed out, feeling his rim stretch open in such a way he didn’t know was possible. 

“What’s wrong? Haven’t even moved yet and you look so fucked out. Pathetic, Karl. You’re so pathetic.” He harshly spoke, squeezing Karl’s cheeks with one hand. “On the other hand, though...” he adds, “You look fantastic like this.” He starts to move quickly, indulging in all the sweet noises Karl made as he abuses his ass, not stopping to go any easier for him.

This was exactly what Karl needed, to be put in his place and be given rough treatment. He loved how Schlatt ruined him, and the way he doesn’t ever go slower. It’s what he liked in a man.

Schlatt roughly grabbed Karl’s dick that had been ignored for a while, stroking it quickly to get louder moans from Karl.

“Go on, cum. Cum right now as I plow your stupid hole.”

Karl’s vision was blurring as he releases the warm sensation he had built up, screaming loudly as he stained the floor.

Schlatt didn’t care about his now dirty floor, only focusing on how tight Karl had become after orgasming.

“I’m gonna fill you up with my cream, and you’re gonna fucking take it all, Karl.” His last thrust was rougher than usual, and he finishes inside of Karl, burying his semen deep inside.

Karl felt numb, the only thing he felt was the hot load of Schlatt’s semen inside him. Oh fuck, he loved being bred like a bitch.

He wanted more.

He needed more.


	40. Fake Memories pt 2 (Dream/Karl) SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Wall sex, rough sex

He woke up with a gnawing pain in his back. In his confused state, he looks around, wondering where he was at. 

He felt as if something was missing.. But what? 

What happened again? And how did he get here? He tried to recall the events that had happened maybe a few hours ago or so, based on how dark the sky had became, it would’ve been about three hours or so since he’d passed out.

Oh yeah, where was Dream?

“Oh, you’re awake..”

Karl jumped slightly, quickly turning around to see Dream behind him. 

“Where were you?”

“Uh..”

—— _Hours earlier_

Dream had gone back to his place to keep the journal hidden away from Karl, not wanting him to retrieve his memories about his abilities again.

He had a hunch, though.. 

He opens the book, and to his dismay..

_Hi Dream!!_

_How’d you like the old-fashioned switcharoo trick?_

_I’m not a dimwit, Dream. I know your intentions._

_Good luck finding the actual one._

_-Karl Jacobs_

It was a fucking decoy.

Outraged, he slammed the book onto the ground.

God _fucking_ damnit!

He thought he’d be done with this by now, but no. Karl had seen this way ahead before he had lost his memories.

He shouldn’t have underestimated Karl.

He needed to go back and find Karl again.

—— _ Present Time _

“Mobs started to spawn in the forest, and considering you were unconscious, I had to protect you.” He lied, hoping that Karl would believe him.

Karl eyed him with suspicion, not saying anything for a moment. “Okay..” he said hesitantly, not knowing if he should believe him or not.

“Come on, Karl. Let’s go to a safer place.” Dream extended his arm out to Karl, helping him up once he took his hand.

“Where are we going?” 

Dream paused for a moment, thinking of where a good place would be for Karl to hide his private journal. Ah— he did hear Karl had started a country that was far away. There was a possibility that he could’ve hidden it there!

He had personally never visited it before, not thinking that it was of importance until now. 

“Does Kinoko Kingdom ring a bell to you?”

“Hm?” Karl looked at him with a weird expression, “No? I don’t think so..”

Fuck!

“Well, it was originally founded by you before your memory loss, can you check your bag to see if you at least have a map?”

“Okay..” Karl opened his bag, shuffling around the items until he found a worn out piece of paper that looked like a map. “I think this is it..” he shows Dream, who smiled to himself internally.

. . . . . 

They finally reach a small building that was decorated with mushroom blocks, and Dream had to tone down his cheerfulness, otherwise it’ll look suspicious.

“Why’re we here? It’s so empty.” Karl looked around the peculiar place.

“It was the closest place I could think of.” Dream started looking around for anything that could possibly contain a secret room. 

He nearly tripped on a few trap doors that were under a large mushroom, and wanted to check them out; though he didn’t want Karl to see what he was doing in case this was actually his hidden room.

He couldn’t knock him out, because when he wakes up he won’t trust him  if  the supposed room was a fake. He didn’t want to take the risk, knowing what Karl was capable of.

What if.. No, that’s stupid.. But it could possibly work? 

He knew sex made Karl extremely tired after fucking him the first time, and maybe he can use it to his advantage; fuck him until he passes out.

“Hey Karl, since we’re here.. And we’re all alone.” Dream suggestively smirks, walking towards to Karl, who was a little tired from the previous round. 

“Huh..? Again?” Karl took the hint, rubbing the back of his neck. “I dunno, I’m still kinda sore from the other time.”

“Oh, come on. Just one round more round.” He presses Karl against the wall, making sure he won’t be able to escape.

“You’re such a horn dog.. Just one more time, okay?” His face was flushed, shyly looking away from Dream, who chuckled softly, kissing Karl’s neck. 

His bag dropped; several books scattered out onto the floor. Dream’s attention immediately went to the dropped books, then back to Karl. 

He would later check them out, but right now he needs to focus on Karl.

It was rushed, sloppier than the one before. Karl noticed how Dream rushed his prep, only using two fingers instead of four, and how sloppy his thrusts became. He didn’t think anything of it, just thought it was weird for Dream to want to go so fast despite insisting on wanting sex. He thought he’d savor the moment like last time. 

Another difference was how fucking rough he went, it felt good— yeah, but holy fucking shit, if he continues at this rate, he probably won’t be able to  stand for weeks. It felt like Dream could burst the wall behind them with how much force he puts into his thrusts. Not to mention how fast he was; he couldn’t catch a break, let alone keep up with Dream.

He screams in both pain and pleasure as Dream fucked through his orgasm. It was so exhausting, and his legs felt like jelly. He quivers, feeling Dream re-fill him with his semen. 

And just like that, he blacks out again. 

Dream crouches carefully, not wanting to alert the sleepy boy. Picking up the books, he skims each of them. They were all empty books. 

How useless.

He goes back to where he had found the trapdoors, opening one of them and climbing down the ladder as quietly as possible.

The room was mostly empty, but there were empty shelves surrounding every wall, like it once had been a hidden library before.

A sign stood in front of him:

_ Moved this library as well,  _

_ Sorry, Dream. _

_ I’m always one step ahead of you. _

He was enraged at the message, hating how Karl knew that he would’ve visited this place beforehand.

_I don’t like this game we’re playing, Karl_.


	41. One Time (Sapnap/Karl) smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk if they wanted fluff or smut so I did smut
> 
> Includes: rough sex, slight degrading, minimal praise link
> 
> Also ik I made everyone ooc (out of character) in every chapter but this one takes the cake I think.

Karl wasn’t really the type to be in a relationship; he didn’t like the commitment to be in one.

He just liked letting other men fuck him.

He never had any romantic interests in any of his sexual partners, or anyone for that matter.

Until he met Sapnap.

He was incredibly attractive; perfect built, really chiseled abs, and had a nice tan body. He was also super chaotic and fun to be around, which Karl found nice to be around. Their energy matched perfectly; they go alongtogether like PB&J. 

Normally, Karl would wait for someone to make their move on him, but this time: he was the first to make a move. 

It started with subtle flirting, and when that didn’t work, he tried to touch him in a way that didn’t seem too obvious. He started to get frustrated, seeing as Sapnap didn’t take a hint.

He always gets what he wanted though.

. . . . 

Oh he knew, alright. Just didn’t say anything, because he found it funny. He saw the way he looked at him, the way he brushed over his hand; as if it wasn’t really obvious.

He just wanted him to actually say it, not drop signs. If he wanted him, he had to earn it.

. . . . 

This was really irritating him, so he had to step it up.

He flirted more, and he became a lot more touchier than before, trying desperately to get his attention. He had no idea why he was trying so hard to win over a guy who seemed uninterested in having sex with him.

Until he finally made him snap.

He saw Sapnap sitting all by himself, so he decided to come from behind and whisper in his ear, “Hey, cutie. Wanna come over to my place and have sex?” His patience had gone out, so he had to be blunt. Sapnap blushed heavily, he wasn’t expecting him to say such words.

Now, he was underneath the muscular man, their faces so close the could hear each other’s heartbeats.

“Just do me already.” Karl shifts in his place, needing the satisfaction of being fucked by Sapnap. 

“No.”

“No?”

“I want to hear you beg for it first.”

Beg? That was a new one.

Sapnap read his expression, seeing how his expression changed to one that seemed rather embarrassed— or confused. Or probably both. Yeah, it’s both.

“Something wrong?” Sapnap lifts his head up, tilting it ever so slightly, his bandana falling over to the side limply. “Is it your dignity that you’re worried about? Hm?” 

Karl doesn’t answer his question, he instead turns his head away from the other, ignoring him and the tent that was growing uncomfortably harder within each second.

“Fine then, have it your way.” He gets off of him, a cocky grin plastered on his face as he turned away from a confused Karl.

“No, wait.” Karl quickly sat up, grabbing Sapnap’s hand tightly. “Please.”

Sapnap pauses, expecting him to beg for him. “I want to hear you beg, Karl.” His voice was low, guttural; like a growl.

Karl had no idea that behind that funny, almost easy-going guy, was a hidden dominant side. He really, really enjoyed it. But he wasn’t going to beg like a bitch— right?

It came out like a whimper, “Please, don’t go. I.. I  _ need  _ you, please f-fuck me. God— please?”

“Good boy, that’s all you needed to say.” He pushes him down onto the bed again, almost tearing off his clothes. He was surprised to see a large butt-plug, “..For shame, Karl Jacobs.” Sapnap slowly pulls out the toy out, only then realizing how large it actually was. “Jesus, you a size queen, Karl?” He carefully placed it on a nearby desk, still waiting for an answer. 

Karl had no idea how to respond to that, so he just nods. 

Well, at least he didn’t have to prep, right? 

“L-lower drawer.” Karl points to it, and Sapnap reaches in and grabs a bottle of lube. “No condoms?”

He shook his head, “Don’t want any, wanna be fucked raw, it’s better than having some elastic garbage in my ass.”

“Kinda risky dude,” Sapnap unbuckled his belt, pouring the cold substance onto his hard length, “But I like that.” 

Karl relaxes into Sapnap’s touch as he smeared leftover lubrication onto his entrance.

He braces himself mentally, feeling the bellend of his dick slowly enter inside of him. It felt so much better than the butt plug; which he had to use as a substitute for a while in place of Sapnap. Normally, he wouldn’t work this hard for a guy. But something about Sapnap just felt... Different, in a good way.

His breath hitched as Sapnap slammed inside him balls deep, not going slow anymore. “I’m not going easy on you, since you clearly crave to be fucked hard.  So, I’m going to give you exactly what you wanted for the past several days.” With a much gentle tone, he whispers against his ear: “But you can tell me if I’m going too rough.” Karl nods again. 

Karl covers his face in embarrassment, moans still loud and clear as Sapnap started to move with haste, not giving him any mercy.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  Fuck.  He felt so good, he was a lot better than any other person he had slept with, it just felt right. “You like that? You like being a little cockslut?”

More moans came out of Karl’s mouth once Sapnap started to pick up his pace. “My little cock hungry bitch.” Sapnap grunts, leaning into Karl, peppering his neck with sweet kisses. Then bites roughly onto his shoulder, making Karl yelp from the unexpected marking.

Karl scratches at his clothed body, clinging onto him as if his life depended on it. 

“H-harder!!”

Sapnap freezes, not saying anything as he lifted himself back up. Did he say something wrong?

“Well, if you say so.” His coy smirk somehow managed to make Karl feel something inside his chest; like something had just soared throughout his heart. He watches as Sapnap took off his own shirt, and he couldn’t help but stare. 

Karl blushes intensely as the other leaned back down, their sweaty bodies pressed up against each other. Crying out his name, Karl grasped at the sheets once he started moving again.

“Do you wanna be bred, Karl? To have my load buried deep inside you that every time you walk, you feel it trickle down your legs?” 

Karl felt like he was about to orgasm just hearing Sapnap say that, arching his back from how good he felt. “Yes..!  Yesyesyesyesyes pleasepleaseplease!!” 

They both moan loudly; enough to be heard by anyone in the neighborhood.

Their shared orgasm was like an explosion. A burst of intense bliss for just seconds.

They lay next to each other on the bed for a moment until Sapnap rolls off the bed, dressing himself. “What are you doing?” 

Sapnap looked at him as if he was stupid, “I’m going home, dummy.”

“Why? Can’t you just stay here?”

...

“Do you want me to?”

He fiddles with his thumbs nervously, “..Yes? Unless there’s a problem, of course.”

He looks away, staring blankly at nothing. 

“Can’t.” His brows were furrowed, and his fists were clenched so tight they were shaking.

“Feels weird. You’re just gonna go and get fucked by other men, anyways.” He runs his hand through his messy hair, hiding his distress.

Oh. 

“Do you like me?” 

“That’s the problem, I do.” Sapnap sighed, “And I hate it— because I’ve heard how you aren’t interested in relationships.”

“..But I wanna give you a chance.. Maybe a date. Please Sapnap, I haven’t felt this way in such a long time.” Karl hops out of bed, grabbing Sapnap’s sleeve. There was only a slight height difference, so it made it less difficult for Karl to kiss him right on the lips.

It surprised Sapnap, he hadn’t realized that Karl would reciprocate his feelings as well. 

They kissed with such delicate passion and burning desire, but it was short lived; Sapnap pulled away with a cheeky grin on his face.

“..So, tomorrow?”

“Yeah, is twelve PM good for you?”

“Yeah.. I’ll see you soon.”

“Goodnight.” 


	42. God’s Punishment (DreamXD/Karl) smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: EXAGGERATED HEIGHT DIFFERENCE!! big size difference lol.. fisting
> 
> Bratty Karl too, but it kinda diminishes in the middle of the story.
> 
> Edit: too tired to fix any mistakes lol...

He ran as fast he could, but his attempts to escape were futile. 

He was pinned easily against a tree by the unusually tall god, back making a cracking sound that shouldn’t be healthy.

“Karl, What did I say about time traveling?” 

“I don’t care about your stupid rules.” Karl stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms.

“Then I’ll have to punish you for being such a troublemaker, Karl.” Dream XD said with a grim tone, “I think I need to teach you how to be obedient.”

He didn’t know what that meant, but he felt himself somehow getting turned on as Dream moved his hands onto his throat. He nearly choked on his own saliva as he moaned quietly.

“Next time, Karl.” He squeezes slightly, “Heed my warning: do not mess with time again.”

“Yeah? And what’re you gonna do about it?fuck me with your small wiener?” Karl spat, which made Dream XD even angrier.

Karl’s pants were quickly removed, and he felt himself forcefully pushed onto the ground on his back again, legs spread wide.

Shit, that made Karl imagine how cool he’d be by saying he had been fucked by a god. He wanted Dream XD to make him cry out now, to let people know how much of a slut he was. He wanted to have bragging rights that literally nobody would have. 

He considered himself to be a size queen, taking any length up his ass. But he wanted to reconsider his title; seeing how massive Dream XD was.

He should’ve known, giving the very, very, huge height difference. 

“You’re gonna KILL me if you even  think  of putting that inside me.” Karl nearly forgot how to breathe seeing the length, “It’ll.. it’ll tear me apart!”

“What’s wrong, Karl? I thought you liked big dick.”

Karl didn’t say anything, he just kept staring at it. His bratty persona faded away, and he was very intimidated. “W-wait.. It won’t fit..” This was the first time he was genuinely scared of being fucked by something large.

“I’ll make sure it fits, then.”

He spat on his hands, shoving them up Karl without warning him.

The sudden intrusion made Karl gasp, nearly screaming at how painful it felt. His fingers felt twice as bigger than a normal human’s, which was probably because of his abnormally large form.

“If you cum, I’ll send you to the prison instead.” He quietly threatens, continuing to probe Karl’s ass, scissoring it open with just two fingers; later a third and fourth. 

And his entire fist.

Karl had been fisted once or twice in his life, but Dream XD’s entire fist felt like he was being fisted with  two  fists instead of one.

Fuck, if this is what it’s like with just his fist, he really didn’t want to imagine being penetrated with his massive dick.

Yeah, it was cool and all, but even he had his limits too.

But maybe he could try it.

He felt really nervous as soon as he felt his insides becoming really empty.

He couldn’t even comprehend anything anymore; having already being fucked out just by four of his fingers. His fist was a stretch, so he doesn’t know if he could take much else. 

“D’aw, whatever happened to your bratty persona, Karl?~” He starts inserting himself into the smaller, now quieter submissive that was usually more teasing. 

Karl mumbled unintelligible words, too fucked up to speak properly. More than half of the god’s dick managed to fit itself into Karl, completely balls deep into him. Unsatisfied with this, Dream XD tried to push himself even deeper; albeit it was impossible.

Karl’s tears streamed down, begging the god not to push into him farther.

“Is this too much Karl? If it is, I can always take you to the prison for your punishment.”

Karl shook his head, not wanting to go a foot inside of that hellhole.

With that, Dream XD starts to pound relentlessly into Karl, who felt overly stimulated by all the prep already. 

Who knew gods could have such durability?

It felt like hours since he started to fuck into him, and Karl tried his best to hold in the favorable feeling of orgasming. But the god had insisted he wouldn’t, otherwise there would be more hell to pay for, not just a ruined ass.

He couldn’t stop crying; holy shit did it feel good, but it also felt too much at the same time.

His body became limp with every thrust, giving in to the god, who seemed rather pleased with how destroyed Karl looked.

Karl could practically the life drain out of him, feeling weaker. 

“Have you learned you lesson, Karl?” Dream XD lifts Karl’s face up, wiping the tears away.

“I have, I promise..” He sniffles, then crying as the god poured his entire load into him.

It was so much, it was too much, really.

All that and he didn’t even get to cum.

“If I see you going into that portal, Karl.” He said in an unreadable tone, “Trust me, when you get back the punishment is going to be much worse for you.”

Karl couldn’t react to the threat, too tired to care anymore.


End file.
